Unpredicted Romance
by beautifulgeek11
Summary: AU. Love is unforeseen. She was asked by Sasuke to pretend as if she is his girlfriend so Sakura, his arranged fiancée, would leave him alone. However, everything unexpected has happened. COMPLETE!
1. And It Began

**Unpredicted Romance**

**Summary:** AU. Love is unforeseen. She was asked by Sasuke to pretend as if she is his girlfriend so Sakura, his arranged fiancée, would leave him alone. However, everything unexpected has happened.

**Chapter 1:** And It Began

–

"Sasuke, are you sure?" the beautiful blonde-haired lady asked, hesitating. "I mean, no shit?"

"…I am," he answered. "You're the only person who can help me right now."

"So, you're telling me that you got a fiancée," she analyzed. "And you do not like her, so you want me to act as if you're my guy?"

"My father set me up with this girl without consulting me," he said. "It's about business stuff."

"Sasuke, why don't ya try?" she insisted. "I mean, what if you _will_ like her and she's your _ideal_ girl?"

"That's impossible," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are you going to help me or what?"

"Sure, Sasuke. You are my friend," she smiled. "We just have to pretend, right?"

"That's a relief," he sighed. "…Thanks."

"When do we start then?" Ino asked. "And how is this gonna work?"

"We're going to start tomorrow," he retorted. "She's transferring here tomorrow, and we just have to make her see that we're a couple and wait until she gets tired and leave the hell off me alone."

"So, have you met her?"

He nodded; Ino, on the other hand, was fired up and asked how she looked like.

"…Repulsive," he described. "_And_ annoying."

"Hey!" Ino made a face. "Now that was mean."

"I was just saying the truth."

"Sasuke, we're seniors and we'll be graduating next semester," she looked at him. "Have you thought about college?"

"My parents want me to take over the company," he said. "I need to take something that relates with business stuff."

"Is that you want?" she asked with concern. "I don't think so."

"I don't have a choice," he focused his gaze on the ground. "Itachi doesn't want to take over the company, so the responsibility is passed to me."

"That's what my brother, Deidara, wantsto do too," she sadly smiled. "He also doesn't wanna take over our company, but I don't have any intention of taking over the company for him."

He stayed quiet.

"College is almost there," she reminded him. "Don't let anyone run your life; you're going to regret that, I am telling ya…"

She grinned and started walking off, he watched her until she faded from his sight.

–

_**(Next Day)**_

Ino entered the room, and saw an emotionless Sasuke sitting at his desk while looking outside the window. She decided to talk to him and asked him what was on his mind.

"Hey, _love_!" Ino shouted, capturing their classmates' attention. "Looks like you're in deep thought."

"Hi," Sasuke smiled at her, he saw how their classmates' jaws dropped with that smile. "Just thinking about _something_."

She heard their classmates' chattering like:

"Since when are they going out?"

"I thought they were just friends!"

"Are they serious?"

"Wow, that is sweet."

"So, Uchiha is _actually_ a man!"

"Man, Ino should be mine, not Uchiha's!"

"That witch! Sasuke-kun, why did you go out with her?"

Some fan-boys and fan-girls were crying over the news, and in _one _snap the news was spread throughout the whole campus.

"Ino! Sasuke!" they saw their friends walking towards them, ready to interrogate. "Is it true?"

"True what?" Ino asked, pretending she had no idea what they were talking about. "What do you mean?"

"That you and Sasuke are actually dating," Tenten stated. "Oh my goodness! Is it true?"

"Yes, we've been dating for almost 7 months now," Ino _acted_ as if she was blushing. "We didn't tell all of you 'cause we were not ready yet."

"I knew that there's something between both of you all along," Naruto said as if he was a genius. If he only knew. "Congrats, Sasuke-teme! I _never _thought you had balls!"

"I'm not like you," said Sasuke with irritated tone. "I'm not a loser."

"C-Congrats, Ino-chan," Hinata smiled. "H-Hope you two last together forever."

"Thank you, Hinata," Ino returned the smile, and Sasuke just nodded to Hinata to show some gratitude.

"Does Sasuke know how to kiss?" Kiba asked maliciously. "Sasuke, how farhave you gone?"

"That's not for you to know, pervert!" Ino smacked Kiba in the head _very_ hard. "That's private."

"Sasuke-kun! Ino-san! I am happy for both of you," Lee said as he gave them a nice-guy post. "May the power of youth will always be with you two!"

"Thanks, Rock Lee," Ino smiled. "You're such a good guy."

They heard someone faked a cough in front of their classroom to get their attention. They went back to their seats and kept quiet. Ino sat beside Sasuke's desk. Only Sasuke and Ino knew what was going to happen next. They knew that their teacher would introduce a new person.

"Good morning, everyone," Kurenai said, she was their homeroom teacher. "There's a new student in our class, be nice to her… you may come in now."

And a pink-haired girl with emerald eyes entered the room. Some male students thought she was cute and pretty. Sasuke remained emotionless and Ino thought she was not _that_ bad. However, Naruto thought she was all perfect and such.

"I am Haruno Sakura," she introduced herself. "I am the only daughter of the Haruno Company and you do not mess up with me! Keep your hands out of my _belongings_."

People raised their eyebrows and started whispering about her and her attitude. Ino rolled her eyes and mumbled some words under her breath. She never thought that Sasuke's fiancée was _even _worse than she thought.

"Sasuke," Ino called her 'boyfriend.' "What the hell is up with that girl?"

Sasuke didn't bother to answer because he had no idea what was up with that girl's attitude since he just saw her once.

"Hey, you, _bimbo_!" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed to Ino. "I want to sit in that seat, get the hell out of that chair _now_!"

"Hell no," Ino just smiled at the pink-haired girl. "I want to sit next to my man."

"Your man?" Sakura questioned heatedly. "He is my fiancé!"

Everyone was shocked, except for Ino and Sasuke.

"That's not true," Sasuke objected. "There is _no_ way you are my fiancée, I already have a girlfriend."

"Awww…" the people in the class squealed except Sakura, they thought that was sweet of Sasuke to stand up for Ino.

Ino smirked at Sakura. But deep down, she thought that Sasuke was so cute when he told Sakura that he had already gotten a girlfriend.

"Sakura-san," Kurenai called Sakura. "You should probably just want to sit next to Naruto."

She was defeated, it's not like she had a choice at all. She sat beside the loud blond-haired boy with whiskers who gave him a warm smile, in which she ignored.

"He's going to be mine," Sakura gave Ino an evil glare. "I am not going to lose to the likes of you."

"Bring it on," Ino beamed at her. "Sasuke is _my_ man."

–


	2. They Kissed!

**Unpredicted Romance**

**Summary:** AU. Love is unforeseen. She was asked by Sasuke to pretend as if she is his girlfriend so Sakura, his arranged fiancée, would leave him alone. However, everything unexpected has happened.

**Chapter 2:** They Kissed!

–

Sasuke was patiently waiting for his 'girlfriend' to arrive at the parking lot. As usual, he arrived to school five minutes earlier than Ino.

After five minutes sharp, he saw Ino parking her car. Then he walked towards her.

"…Ino."

She hopped out of her car and smiled at Sasuke.

"Morning, love," she greeted her so-called boyfriend. "Am I late?"

"No," he shook his head. "I just arrived."

"Let's go then," she held his hand.

They walked towards the corridor but then stopped when they saw Sasuke's fan-girls, standing there while holding banners that said:

"Hands off to Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun is ours!"

"We love you, Sasuke-kun!"

"It's not true that they are together!"

And many more banners that claimed Sasuke as one of their belongings. Though, Ino did not give any damn about them, it was not like they could actually hurt her since she was always with Sasuke.

"What's this?" Ino raised an eyebrow, still holding Sasuke's hand. "An orgy?"

"Out of the way," said Sasuke to them coldly. "We're in a hurry."

"No, Sasuke-kun!" Karin objected, looking mad. "You have to explain everything first because both of you are suspicious!"

"Huh?" questioned Ino, she had no idea how were they suspicious when she did not remember committing any crime. "Suspicious?"

Sasuke did not show any emotions but it was obvious that he was already irritated. "Get the hell out of our way."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called him. "We are not going to let you and that bitch pass if you're not going to answer our question."

"Okay, dammit," Ino said, goaded. "What the hell is your question, so we can pass through! I am in a hurry if all of you bitches should know! I mean what the fuck! I still have to do my homework in Math!"

"Is she really your girlfriend?" Karin and Sakura asked in unison as they pointed to Ino. Ino had the feeling that this little event was initiated by both of these hoes.

"Yes," he said, still emotionless. "Can we go now?"

"He answered your question," Ino pointed out. "You can move your asses now so we can go to our classroom right away."

"We do not believe you!" exclaimed Karin. "Why was it all of a sudden? If you guys were really together then I should have known since I have some spies to spy you, Sasuke-kun!"

"We want at least a proof that the two of you are dating!" said Sakura. "I think both of you are just pretending!"

Ino looked at her wristwatch, five minutes before the bell ring.

"Listen up, cunts," Ino angrily said. "If we give you a proof, are you going to leave the heck off us alone cause if you didn't know, you guys are getting on my nerves now!"

"Deal!" the fan-giels answered.

_What proof is she going to use?_ Sasuke thought.

Ino turned around to meet Sasuke's face, then she tiptoed and her lips crashed on his. Everyone's eyes had grown really wide, some of them were crying already, and Ino could tell that everyone was mad at her. Even Sasuke was shocked but he did not let anyone see it. She pulled out from the kiss and looked at the sad fan-girls.

"Well?" Ino smirked at his fan club, it was as if their whole world did end (most likely to Sakura and Karin.) "Want me kiss him again so I can give you another proof or are you going to move out of the way so we can pass through?"

Everyone stepped out of her way and Ino dragged Sasuke to the classroom.

Ino let go of his hand as she went directly to her desk and did her Math homework. She was in a hurry, she was not thinking at all, all she had to do at that moment was to pass through at any cost because she had a homework to do – in other words, she did not want her grade in Math to get any lower.

–

Ino felt great this morning, however, at the moment, after realizing what she just did, she wanted nothing but to go home. It was nothing she expected. It was horrible, it was something embarrassing. She did not want to do it but she had no choice. She should blame everything to his stupid fan-whores especially to Sakura, the antagonist of her life and Karin, the major whore of Sasuke's fan club.

_It was just a kiss,_ Ino thought angrily. _Why the heck did I just realize that… that was so embarrassing?_

It was just a week, and they kissed. It was not even planned, they did plan holding hands while walking and spending time with each other during free time but not anything farther than that. Nevertheless, she guessed that it was the best thing to do to make everyone believed that they were together because she knew some people still did not believe them.

The entire Math period, she couldn't look at him – and he was sitting next to her. She did not feel so comfortable. She looked at her wristwatch again; the bell would ring in 60 seconds, exactly a minute.

_What should I do?_ Ino said to herself. _Maybe I should apologize and tell him the kiss meant nothing._

And the bell rang.

Her classmates rushed out of the classroom right after the bell-ring. Except for Sasuke, who was standing by her desk. She was_ really_ not feeling well. Ino stood up as well, looked at him, and then bowed.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry…" Ino said, still bowing. "I swear, that kiss did not mean anything!"

He was shocked.

"Ino, stop bowing to me," Sasuke said as Ino met his eyes. "You had saved me when we were out there; so, don't worry 'bout it."

Sasuke held her hand and then she smiled.

"We should go eat now," Sasuke said as they went to the cafeteria together.

–


	3. The Guy She Loved

**Unpredicted Romance**

**Summary:** AU. Love is unforeseen. She was asked by Sasuke to pretend as if she is his girlfriend so Sakura, his arranged fiancée, would leave him alone. However, everything unexpected has happened.

**Chapter 3:** The Guy She Loved

–

It was lunch break, as usual, they were together. It was part of the plan, being sweet was a big part of the plan. She was sitting with him on a bench while he was holding her hand. He reached for her head and put it onto his shoulder and of course, they could hear people talking about them.

"Sasuke," she called, about to cry. "I want to go home now."

"Don't worry," he whispered. "Everything will be fine."

"I don't want to cry," she said as she held back her tears. "I really don't."

"…Just cry," he held her hand tighter. "I'm here."

"S-Sasuke," she couldn't hold her tears any longer, with that she started crying. "I-I'm h-hurt… I _really_ am…"

"Ino, tell me what happened," Sasuke pulled out a hanky from his pocket and wiped Ino's tears. "What happened before I got there?"

–

_**(Flashbacks)**_

The bell just rang, indicating that it was already lunch. As usual, Ino and Sasuke were the last people to go outside. Sasuke was waiting for Ino to finish fixing her bag.

"Sasuke, you can go ahead to the cafeteria… I am gonna go to the restroom first," Ino said as she smiled at him. "I won't take too long, I promised."

Sasuke nodded as he walked off. Ino headed to the ladies' restroom. Like a normal lunch, there were too much people in the restroom. Girls were glaring at her for _one_ reason alone, they were Sasuke's fan-girls. After a few minutes, she was done using the restroom and went out. Outside, she saw her ex-boyfriend, Shikamaru, the good for nothing _cheater_ that hurt her so bad.

"Ino," he started. "We have to talk."

"I don't think so," retorted Ino; just looking at him, her blood boiled. "_Jerk_."

"I broke up with you," he said. "Because…"

"Because you found another girl," Ino clenched her fist. "Another girl… who is better than me, is that it?"

They broke up almost 8 months ago. It was quite long enough but she could not forget the fact that she was so in love with him and worse, they were each other's first love. She was happy with him but unexpectedly, she saw him _screwing_ her best friend, Temari, whom she thought would never hurt her. He couldn't deny it because it happened to be that she saw them in the bed together, _naked_. And what made her even madder was the fact Shikamaru and her were dating for almost a year _and _half _nothing_ even happened to them that involved anything farther than kissing.

"That's not it," he objected. "Ino, stop being troublesome, I just thought that you should find someone better than me."

"What a pathetic excuse," Ino wanted to slap him real bad but she couldn't. "Tell me, why it had to be my best friend?"

He looked down and said, "Ino, I just want to say sorry."

"Well, I happen to think that your apologizing is not _even_ close to enough," with that, the tears fell down from her eyes and the people were looking to them. "Take your sorry with you and shove it up into your ass and to hers."

"Why are you so pissed about?" Shikamaru asked as he raised his voice. "Isn't it like you haven't found a new love life; you have Uchiha now, don't you?"

"So you're telling me that I should _fucking_ forget every pain you two had caused me because I have a new boyfriend?" she questioned. "Did you really think that I would forgive you or that _slut_?"

"Don't call her that," defended Shikamaru. "She is not a slut."

"So what the heck do you want me to call her? An angel? A saint? A _good_ best friend?" her tears were kept running down on her face. She was hurt,_utterly_ hurt. "Defend her, Shikamaru… defend her as if I were not the victim."

"Ino, you were not the only one who was hurt!" he exclaimed. "We too were hurt."

"I was hurt the _most_!" she replied. "I was hurt more than you two… I hate you! I hate you a lot! I hate you two! I wish both of you will rot in hell! I want you two to die _now_!"

She broke down on her knees, crying harder. this was too painful to handle for her. It was not easy for her to forget or to forgive.

"I came here to talk to you because I thought everything was okay now since it's been 8 months and you already have a new boyfriend… it looks like I thought wrong."

"Ino!" someone shouted behind her. Ino turn her head over her shoulder, it was Sasuke.

"You okay?" Sasuke helped her to stand up and he gave Shikamaru a _death_ glare.

Ino wiped her tears away and nodded. They walked out from him, and then decided to look for a bench they could seat on. She stopped crying but Sasuke could see the loath and hate in her eyes. She was just staring at the ground, not blinking.

"Here," Sasuke gave him the sandwich he bought for her. "You should eat."

She just shook her head and Sasuke held her hand.

_**(End of Flashbacks)**_

–

Sasuke let go of her hand, and then he stood up. Ino looked him, she was confused why he stood up all of a sudden. She could tell that he was angry but she had no idea why. After all, she should be the angry one after all the shit that went down minutes ago.

"Ino," he called her, his voice was cold. "Stand up."

"W-why?"

"Just stand up," he insisted. "Hurry up."

"S-sure," she stood up in front of him, wavering. "W-what now?"

He walked towards her, about a step, and then he hugged her tightly. She was shocked, why did he hug her? She was unsure why but it felt good because for the _first_ time in eight months she felt that there was someone actually cared about her. Sure, she got friends who were with her during tough times but this was _absolutely_ different.

Finally, she hugged him back.

"Why?" Ino whispered to him. "Why… why are you doing this for me?"

"…Returning a favor," he replied as he hugged her tighter. "This is the only thing I can do for you."

"You don't have to do this," she said as she buried her face in his shoulder. "You really don't."

"Do you feel better?" he asked, they were still hugging; people were staring at them but they did not care. "At _least_ a bit better?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"Hey, you two!" they heard someone's voice as they pulled out from the embrace and looked at the person who called them. "Get a room, will ya!"

"Shut the hell up, Kiba," Ino frowned. "How 'bout get some girl and just mind your own business? How' bout that?"

"Ino," Sasuke called as he held her hand. "The bell will ring in a minute, let's go now."

And with that, they walked off, leaving Kiba behind.

–


	4. Meeting The Family

**Unpredicted Romance**

**Summary:** AU. Love is unforeseen. She was asked by Sasuke to pretend as if she is his girlfriend so Sakura, his arranged fiancée, would leave him alone. However, everything unexpected has happened.

**Chapter 4:** Meeting The Family

–

The next class had yet to begin, their teacher was not there as of the moment, so obviously, they couldn't start the class. As a result, almost everyone was fooling around. Sasuke noticed that his 'girlfriend' was not feeling easy. It was not ordinary to Ino to just sit in her seat quietly. Sasuke, as a good boyfriend, confronted her.

"Ino?" he called for her attention. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Sasuke," she said, Sasuke could tell she was worried. "We've a problem, a _big_ problem."

"What is it?" Sasuke was concerned; it had been a month since they started 'dating'.

"My dad," Ino sighed. "Sasuke, he wants to meet you and your parents."

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sasuke. "He wants something?"

"No, he doesn't want anything," she paused as she looked at his eyes. "Someone told him that I am dating you so he wants to meet you and your parents… my dad's like that, he always wants to meet the guy I am with. You know, he's somehow overprotective."

"It is not a problem to me," Sasuke said, emotionless. "My parents also want to meet you. I've managed to tell them about us."

"Good," Ino breathed out. "But my dad wants to meet you and your parents as soon as possible."

"I will tell my parents then," he nodded. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks," Ino smiled. "That's a huge relief…"

And with that, the teacher stepped in the room and everyone who was not in their seats rushed to return at their respective desk.

–

The bell rang, the class was over. Sasuke escorted her to the parking lot where she parked her car.

"Thanks," Ino said as she opened the door of her car. "I appreciate it."

"Appreciate what?"

"You see," Ino sighed. "I feel like… you know, you're always there for me."

"…I have to take care of you, Ino. You're doing me a favor."

Her phone rang in the middle of their conversation. She looked at the screen to see the incoming call was from her father.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Oh, just checking on you."

"I'm doing great, I'm about to go home actually."

"Where are you right now?"

"At the school's parking lot."

"With who?"

"My boyfriend."

"I told you I wa-"

"-I talked to him 'bout that, daddy. Don't worry, he said yes and he'll just need to ask his parents."

"That's great."

"Bye, dad."

With that, she pushed the red button and ended the call. She hated how her father had to call her after class just to ask her where she was. When Ino said he was somewhat overprotective, she actually lied. He was truly and very overprotective. Nevertheless, Ino could understand him since he lost his wife when Ino was three years old and Ino was his dear little princess.

"So," Ino looked at Sasuke. "I think I gotta go."

"I will tell my parents," he said, emotionlessly. "You will know the answer tonight."

"That's good," she smiled at him. "Bye."

He just nodded. Ino entered into her car, pushed the engine, and then headed off. After he lost the sight of her car, he went to his car and drove off as well.

–

She felt her phone vibrating under her pillow. After seven rings, she finally picked up the phone. She was too lazy to check who was calling.

"Yes, hello?"

"…Ino?"

"Who's this?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh, you call?"

"My parents agreed."

"So when they wanna meet?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then it's settled."

"So, what're you doing?"

"Not much, I am just lying down… that's it, you?"

"Nothing."

"Topic?"

"…Give one."

"Not again, Sasuke. I gave you a topic last night."

"…I can't think of anything."

"Okay, Im'ma give you a topic but promise me to answer it."

"…?"

"Sasuke," she smiled. "Who was your first kiss?"

He hung up and the line went busy. Ino was pissed, though, she knew this was coming. She wondered why he never wanted to talk about love or girls he had dated in the past… well even Ino didn't know if he actually dated someone before. However, even though she was loud and vulgar she had no guts to ask him if he was only… attracted to people with Y-chromosomes, in short, men.

The promising night had come. It was held on one of Yamanaka's properties, in their hotel-restaurant. Yes, the Yamanaka's were rich. They purposely reserved the whole restaurant just for this meeting. They ought to meet there at exactly 7.

Ino, Inoichi and Deidara were patiently waiting for them.

"Hey, Deidara," Ino called her dear brother. "Do I look alright?"

She was wearing a simple purple dress; it was just a typical tube bubble dress with a matching purse. She put a mild make up and a pink lipstick on. Even though Ino and Sasuke were not really together, she still wanted to give them a great impression.

"Um," Deidara put his hand on his chin, and studied her carefully. "You look fine to me, yeah!"

"Thanks," Ino sighed and then she smiled. "I think you and dad look good in suits too."

Inoichi looked at his wristwatch, it was two minutes to 7. Then the oldest Yamanaka called out the manager of his restaurant.

"Is everything set?" asked Inoichi to the manager. "I want everything to be perfect."

"Yes, sir," the manager replied. "Everything is perfect."

"Good," Inoichi nodded. "You can go now."

The manager bowed to them and then went ahead. The Yamanakas' attention was caught when they saw the security guard opening the door for a certain family.

_They're here,_ Ino thought. _I am_ _pretty nervous._

The Yamanaka's stood up to show their gratitude and bowed at them. And then, both families shook each other's hand while introducing themselves. Aside his parents, his older brother was there too.

"Uchiha Fugaku," the oldest Uchiha said, emotionlessly. The Uchiha men all looked alike, Ino noted. "Thank you for inviting us here, this is my wife Mikoto, my oldest son, Itachi and my youngest, Sasuke."

"The pleasure is ours meeting all of you, I am Yamanaka Inoichi," Inoichi introduced himself as well. "This is my son Deidara, and my princess, Ino. Please have a seat and order any food that you wish to eat."

Ino just gave them a warm smile. Sasuke went beside her and kissed her in the cheek. Then they all sat down. Ino and Sasuke sat next to each other. Everyone started ordering what food and drinks they wanted.

"Hey, Itachi," Deidara called him. "Long time no see, un."

Itachi just gave him a small nod.

"So," Ino asked her brother. "You guys have met before?"

"You bet, un!" Deidara replied. "We were batch-mates in highschool!"

"That's terrific," Ino said. "At least you guys know each other."

"You look really beautiful," Sasuke's mom complimented Ino. "I guess Sasuke has a really great taste picking a girl."

"Thank you," Ino grinned but she did not blush. It was not as if this was the first time someone told her she was beautiful. "So are you, ma'am, I think you look gorgeous!"

"Oh why thank you," Mikoto smiled at Ino. "But I'll appreciate it more if you're going to call me mom instead of ma'am."

"Sure, mom," Ino was glad that she wanted her to call her 'mom'. After all, she never really knew her real mom. She was barely talking when she died.

"Ehem," Inoichi faked a cough and looked at Sasuke. "I heard that you are dating my daughter for almost eight months now."

"Yes, sir," Sasuke said with blank expression. "We're dating for eight months now."

"But why did both of you keep it as a secret?" Fugaku asked. "I can't see why that is."

"Cause sir, we weren't ready to tell the whole world that we are dating," Ino smiled as she looked at Sasuke then to Fugaku. "We both decided to keep it as a secret to protect our privacy."

_Did she practice this?_ Sasuke thought. _She's good at lying._

The food and drinks arrived after waiting for fifteen minutes. However, that did not keep them from asking questions about their relationship.

"Please, order more," Inoichi encouraged the Uchiha's. "Help yourselves."

"Thanks."

"Are you nervous?" Ino whispered to Sasuke. She did not receive an answer from him but he smirked.

Ino couldn't tell whether he was nervous or not; he didn't really have any emotion ever since the meeting started. She couldn't read him as if he was an open book.

"I noticed something," Itachi spoke, finally. "There are no people around here except us and the restaurant's staff."

"Oh, dad reserved the whole restaurant for this meeting," Ino informed as she gleamed. "And he thinks this is better because there are no disruptions."

"How nice of you, Inoichi-san," Fugaku said. "We appreciate your kindness."

"There's no problem," Inoichi smiled. "You're welcome here anytime, and besides I was so eager to meet my princess' boyfriend."

"We too were eager to meet Ino-chan," Mikoto smiled back. "Because this is the first time our son wantsus to meet his girl. Sasuke said she is really special and bubbly… well as I see right now, she's just not special and bubbly… she's really attractive too."

Sasuke blushed a little because he didn't expect his mom to tell everyone what he told to her. Ino could not help but felt the butterflies in her stomach. Sasuke thought she was special and bubbly, even though it may not be true – she still thought it was sweet of him to say to his mom.

Ino thanked his mother for the compliment she gave.

"I think Sasuke-kun is a really trustworthy and a responsible man," Inoichi looked at Sasuke. "You have my trust and take care of my princess."

"Thank you," Sasuke bowed a little. This was a lot easier than he expected. "I will take care of her."

"That's great," Inoichi said. "I prefer church wedding and I want to have an enormous amount of grandchil-"

"-Daddy!" Ino cut her dad off, she found herself red as a tomato because of what her dad just said. "Dad, we are still young. We are just 18, we haven't talked about those things yet, we still have to go to college and-"

Sasuke cut her off. He was amused of her reaction, this was the first time he actually saw her so embarrassed.

"-I too, sir," Sasuke started. "I also prefer church wedding and I also want to have a lot of kids."

"Sasuke," Ino knitted her eyebrows and became redder. "What do you think you're saying?"

"We too, Fugaku and I, prefer church wedding," Mikoto inserted a smile. "And a lot of grandchildren as soon as possible."

Ino felt the whole world was against her, and she was being ganged up. She knew that Sasuke said that just to piss her off. She was not pissed off, she was embarrassed.

"Sasuke," Inoichi smirked to Ino. "I think we are going to get along real well."

"I pretty much think that when they get married," Fugaku said to Inoichi, "they can help each other running and leading my companies and yours."

"That's a great idea," Inoichi retorted. "Really great idea, I have no objections."

"Yes," Deidara very happily said, his responsibility as the next president would be passed to somebody. And that meant, he could live freely and easily. "They can run the company, yeah!"

"I also like that idea idea," Itachi agreed. "Good luck to both of you."

Ino and Sasuke looked at each other with puzzled face.

_The heck?_ Ino thought. _ Are they kidding?_

_How in the world this is happening?_ Sasuke said to himself.

–


	5. Unfortunate Things Happen

**Warning: **Excessive swearing in this chapter. You'd been warned!

**Unpredicted Romance**

**Summary:** AU. Love is unforeseen. She was asked by Sasuke to pretend as if she is his girlfriend so Sakura, his arranged fiancée, would leave him alone. However, everything unexpected has happened.

**Chapter 5:** Unfortunate Things Happen

–

"Oh my goodness! We're finally here! I missed Okinawa so bad!" Ino shouted excitedly. "It's been forever since the last time I came here in Okinawa…"

"Ino," Sasuke called her. "Calm down."

"Okay," Ino started calming down. "But seriously though, I've missed Okinawa. It's been 8 years – 8 _long_ years!"

Ino waited for this – the seniors' field trip. Since they would be graduating a few months, Tsunade planned this wonderful field trip for her students.

"Gather everyone!" Tsunade declared loudly. "I have an announcement to make! Hurry up!"

The students immediately gathered once they heard her, just because they were scared of Tsunade. Tsunade was not the typical head mistress; she was not kind and gentle. In fact, she was violent, impatient, and downright scary.

"Okay," Tsunade cleared her throat. "Before we head to the hotel, you'll need to pick a folded paper in this fishbowl," Tsunade raised a fishbowl with folded papers in it before continuing, "This will determine your room number in a fair way."

Everyone picked a folded paper excitedly. After picking, they opened the little paper and revealed their room number.

_I want to share a room with Sasuke-kun!_ Sakura and Karin thought with dirty smirk.

"Hey Sasuke," Ino said. "What's your room number?"

"217," he retorted, with stoic face. "What did you get?"

"I got 232," Ino smiled. "I hope I don't get to share a room with anyone."

"Listen up," Tsunade called their attention once again. "The room 232 is the largest room of all. Meaning, if you have the number 232, you gotta' share with someone else. Who got the number 232?"

Ino awkwardly raised her hand as she frowned, and Temari did as well. Temari looked at her softly; she knew that Ino hated her so much because of what she did. She did not mind sharing a room with Ino since they were best friend and they used to sleep at each other's houses.

_Oh shit, like are you serious? You must be joking!_ Ino thought angrily.

_Crap, this is a disaster,_ Shikamaru supposed in his thoughts as he looked at the two blonde-haired women worriedly.

"So... I think that's it," Tsunade continued. "Since it's getting late, head to your room now. And of course, enjoy yourselves."

With that, everyone excitedly ran to his or her room – well, exception of Ino. Sasuke decided to ask Ino what she felt about this. Nonetheless, by just looking at her, he was certain that she did not like this, let alone hate.

"Ino," he approached Ino, he was concerned but he refused to show it. "…Do you feel fine?"

"Apparently not," was her reply. "Why her of all the people? Why does it have to be the person I despise the _most_?"

"You know," he stated, without any emotion. "Don't let your mood ruin this trip, as you said; you barely go to Okinawa… you better enjoy this."

"I am going to my room now," she said, still looking upset. "See ya later, Sasuke."

Ino opened her room. She was not surprised that Temari was there, sitting on the bed. She looked at Ino stiffly and looked away. She still felt guilty because of what she did to Ino. After Ino saw her with Shikamaru in her bed, Ino never talked to her ever again.

Ino dropped her bags on the floor and rolled her eyes at Temari. Swallowing her pride, Temari still tried to greet her.

"Hel-" Temari started but Ino stopped her with a glare.

"And you of course will sleep on the futon," Ino stated with the worst attitude she could ever have. "I don't care if the bed is king size or not – I still won't share a bed with a _filthy _whore."

Temari was the violent and brutal kind of person; actually, she was 3 years ahead of Ino but she kept on repeating because of her attitude. If this wasn't Ino, she probably had viciously slapped the person in front of her. But of course, Temari couldn't blame her, after all, she was aware to the pain Ino had gone through when she slept with Shikamaru.

"Of course," Temari replied as she nodded a little. Sabaku Temari never slept on a futon before because just like Ino, she was an heiress of their family's company. "I am aware of that."

"Or if you want, you can go ahead and go to Shikamaru's room," Ino gave her a nasty leer but even a dumb person could trace an anger to her tone. "So, you can whore him as long as you want. _Contemptible _whore."

"Ino, I understand that you despise me but…"

"Oh, Temari, I feel so relieved that you know that I intensely detest you… and save it, I don't want to hear bullshits from your mouth."

"Ino, you have to listen!" exclaimed Temari, Ino could tell that her words hurt her, however, Ino had no intention of taking back any word that she had said. "You don't know the truth!"

"Heck! Don't try to deceive me; you know that I'm better than that!" Ino shouted at her irately. But Ino decided not to cry, well at least for now. "You were naked, he was naked and both of you were in the same bed! Who are you trying to fool? I saw it with my very own eyes!"

"It was not what you had been thinking of, Ino!"

"So tell me, cheap whore, did you not have sex with him? You know what, I knew from the start that you liked Shikamaru but I never thought you would actually think of breaking us apart. By the way, congrats 'cause you succeed, I bet both of you are always sleeping with each other! Way to go."

Temari couldn't hold her anger any longer, she raised her hand and about to slap Ino, but she still couldn't. Her hand was stuck, a big part of her thought that it was her own fault why Ino was being like that and the guilt was still attacking her.

"Why don't you go ahead and try to slap me, you slut!" Ino dared with rebellious stare. "But I assure you that if one of your nasty hands ever touched me, you're a _dead whore_."

Ino could still sense the pain. This was not enough compared to everything she had done to her. Ino trusted her more than anyone else did, Ino loved her as if she was her real sister but how could she backstab her? Moreover, why did she do that to her? Ino couldn't remember anything that she did in the past that hurt Temari.

Ino turned around and about to go outside but she stopped on her tracks but did not look back.

"Oh before I forget, I just want to say," Ino paused. "Fuck you and Shikamaru, there's no way I can forgive and forget what the two of you did to me. Honestly, all I want right now is the two of you dead.!"

Ino opened the door and went outside. Temari clenched her fists tightly as the tears fell down continuously from her sea-green eyes.

_I still can't confess to her what really happened because I'm afraid of being hated by her even more. Shikamaru is in love with Ino, not me. Always Ino. Shikamaru and I are just friends – he's never cheated on her. What happened between me and him were a complete misunderstanding._

–

Ino looked at the clock – it was almost 10pm. It had been only an hour since they arrived in Okinawa but she felt as if she wanted to go home or runaway. She felt horrible but she was not going to cry – just because she was tired of it. For goodness sake, she had been crying to sleep since she saw that incident.

_Do I need to know something important? _ Ino thought.

She didn't feel good and she knew what could make her feel better: alcohol.

_I wonder where's the bar at,_ Ino looked at the directory of the hotel. She was certain that they had at least a bar somewhere around here – this was a hotel after all.

"There you go," Ino found what she was looking for. "So it is on the ground floor."

And then she went off.

–

She was drunk, it was no doubt that she drank too much. The way she walked, her shadowy vision, and how red were her cheeks said it all. In front of her was the blurry number of 217. She didn't know why her feet brought her there . Also, she had no idea why she was knocking brutally on the door.

_Who the hell is banging my door in one in the morning?_ Sasuke thought as he got up from the bed and opened the door.

"What do—Ino!" he was half-asleep when he opened the door but now, he was fully awake when he saw Ino at his door, badly drunk. "What the hell were you thinking? You're drunk!"

"No… Am not… drunk," Ino denied, threatening to gag because of the alcohol. "I… just bumped… with… Tsunade… sensei and… and we… we had… had… fun."

"Come on in," he said as he held her to prevent her from falling. He let her sat down on the bed and he sat beside her. "Why did you drink this mu-"

He was cut off when Ino's lips jammed to his deeply. It was a passionate kiss, and if Sasuke didn't know better he would have kissed her back. But he knew this was wrong, she was drunk and she didn't know what she was doing. Sasuke pulled out from the kiss.

"…W-Why?" asked Ino, feeling rejected. "D-Don't you l-like m-me?"

"Not that Ino," he looked her in her eyes. "You don't even know what you are doing!"

"Of c-course, I d-do," she kissed him once again. Sasuke wanted to pull out once again but he found himself kissing her back instead.

–

"Ow," Ino slowly opened her eyes and touched her head. "My head is killing me."

She looked at the clock to figure out what time it was. It was already 11, she had not expected to sleep too much. She looked at the surroundings and figured out something. This was not her room. She looked at herself and found herself unclothed.

"What the hell?" she whispered in a low voice. "Where the hell am I… who owns this room?"

To answer her question, Sasuke got out from the restroom. Ino could tell that he just took a shower because he was half-naked and his hair was muddled and wet.

"Sasuke," she realized what might happened. She looked at Sasuke with terror in her eyes. "N-Nothing happened last night, right?"

_So she doesn't remember anything, does she?_ He looked at her with raised brow.

"You don't remember anything?" Sasuke asked with cold voice and looking infuriated. "Can't you tell that there something happened last night?"

"You mean we… um… did… _it_?" inquired Ino, feeling uneasy. "I mean, ya sure? No joke?"

"Ino, to answer that question… look at your body and figure it out by yourself."

Ino looked at her body and saw many… hickeys?

_What the heck?_ She thought.

"Sasuke, you animal!" Ino threw a pillow at him but Sasuke luckily dodged. "Why did you put so much… er… kiss marks on me? Crap, this is disgusting!"

"Disgusting?" Sasuke stared at Ino with an irritated look. "You were the one initiated everything!"

"How did I get here anyway? Cause as far as I remember I don't share room with _you_!"

"Why don't you ask yourself, Ino? You were drunk and you went here one in a morning."

"Y-You took advantage of me? How dare you, you jerk!"

"When I rejected the first kiss, you looked like you were about to cry and you kissed me again-"

"—And you couldn't hold your hormones any longer that's why you kissed back and didn't stop, am I right Sasuke?"

"…Whatever, Ino."

"Sasuke, listen up, forget everything that happened last night. Nothing happened between us, got it?

"You do not have to tell me."

"Now get out cause as you see, I am still naked."

"Why bother?" he smirked. "I already saw everything, Ino. _Everything_."

"Just get the hell out," she heatedly said as she blushed. "You ass!"

He smirked once again and got out. What the heck? She sighed and regretted the fact that she gave away her virginity to Sasuke – her _friend_ and… nothing else.

_Argh, I can't believe something__ inappropriate_ _happened between us, everything happens way too fast… Oh crap, this is not funny at all!_ She thought as she put her clothes on.


	6. Inside Jokes

**Unpredicted Romance**

**Summary:** AU. Love is unforeseen. She was asked by Sasuke to pretend as if she is his girlfriend so Sakura, his arranged fiancée, would leave him alone. However, everything unexpected has happened.

**Chapter 6:** Inside Jokes

–

"Sasuke!" she called loudly as she pointed her bags that were lying on the floor. "Why did you bring my stuff here in your room?"

"Because you'll stay in my room," he stated coolly. "This is better."

"Better my ass!" she shot back. "You're not thinking of _molesting_ me again, are you?"

"Dream on," he gave her a smirk. "As I said you were the one initiated everything happened last night."

"But I ain't gonna do it ever again," she looked at him with frown. "_Definitely_ not."

"Yeah?" he asked with suggesting look. "Are you sure, Ino? Cause I was pretty sure that you had fun last night."

"Excuse me?" Her jaw dropped. Did she enjoy it? She couldn't remember. "You're such a bastard, Sasuke."

"Heh."

"But seriously though, why do you want me to stay for the night?"

"I don't want you to share a room with Sabaku Temari," he looked at her eyes seriously. "And get upset and get drunk again."

"Why?" questioned Ino and then threw him a playful look. "Didn't you like that? I might crash to your room again and do something…"

"No," he answered bluntly. "I can take you on _without_ getting you drunk."

"You're such freaking asshole!" Ino exclaimed, her ego was hurt. "Are you saying that I'm easy?"

"No," he said quietly. "Not all."

"I never thought you're like that," she admitted with small smile. "I thought you were just always calm, cold and distant… I know you for so long but I never knew that you're nice, sweet, reliable and perverted… is this the true you?"

"Who knows?"

"But I like this attitude better, well except the perverted part of course."

"I am not perverted."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Give it up, Sasuke. You are! You're just a typical man after all… hormonal."

"I am not going to argue with you, Ino."

"So," Ino looked at him with happy face. "You admit to yourself that you are perverted?"

"No."

"Men pride… I hate it."

Sasuke just stayed quiet. Ino looked at the clock; it was 2 in the afternoon. The time surely passed by so fast. Ino walked over to the bed and sat.

"Sasuke, before I forget," Ino smiled sheepishly at Sasuke. "You are going to sleep on the futon since you want me to sleepover."

"I am going to sleep with you in the bed, Ino," he said. "Whether you like it or not, it's not like there's a difference. I just slept with you last night."

_And actually did something,_ Sasuke added in his thoughts.

"Fine," Ino sighed in defeat. "But promise me that you're not gonna rape me."

"You got a deal."

"Sasuke," she called him again. "I want to swim on the beach."

"Go then."

"But I can't."

"Hm?"

"Sasuke, I can't coz I can't wear two-piece."

"…Why is that?"

"I can't," she gave him an annoying look. "Cause thanks to you I got hickeys all over my body… they're showing if I wear two-piece."

"Then swim tonight so no one can see you."

"I am scared," Ino looked dramatically on the floor. "I am a girl after all, ya'know."

"Fine," he sighed, beaten. "I'm gonna go with you."

"Really?" Ino inserted a grin. "But there's another problem."

"Huh?" he asked, irritated. "What now?"

"I can't walk properly," Ino complained, giving Sasuke a sneering look. "I assume you know why, Sasuke."

He remained quiet again. Of course, he did know why. He could tell that she had not done it before. She was a virgin 'til last night, it was her first time and it surely did hurt a lot.

"Just stay in bed and the pain will go away," he stated as if he was an expert. "You need rest."

"Say," Ino looked at him with interest. "How do you know all about these? Do you _always_ screw girls?"

Sasuke gawked at her as if she was the most ridiculous person on earth. What did she think of him? A _man-slut_? And Sasuke had no slightest intention of giving her his private and personal information.

"That's not for you to know, Ino."

"Well," Ino inserted a malicious smile. "You don't go to clubhouse where nasty harlots dance around naked, do you?"

"I'm not a lowlife," he rolled his eyes. What kind of questions were she asking to him? Of course, he was better than that. He was Uchiha Sasuke, an almost perfect dream guy. He didn't need to go to strip club just to get a girl… he could get _whoever_ he wanted. "Do you honestly think that I am that kind of person?"

"Not really," Ino admitted. "But I never realized that you are _sexually active_."

"What the hell are you saying, Ino?"

Sexually active. Those two words were fairly offensive to some and luckily, Sasuke was one of the people who found those words cruel. When he heard Ino was saying those words, he thought as if Ino was calling him a _sex maniac_.

"Jeez," Ino knew that Sasuke got a little mad after she said the phrase 'sexually active'. "I was just kidding, Sasuke."

Ino lay down in the bed she was sitting on and unexpectedly, Sasuke lay down beside her. They exchanged looks.

"Can't you wait until night?" Ino joked as she winked. "The sun is still up."

"No," Sasuke moved his face closer to hers; they could feel each other's breath lingering to their faces. "I can't."

Ino knew he was just playing around. And she thought playing around with him would some kill time and boredom. Playing inside-jokes weren't that bad.

"Really?" Ino smiled at him seductively, as she bit the bottom of her lips. "Too bad."

Ino moved away from him. Even though Sasuke was not used joking around like this, he was having fun. He was not afraid not to be calmed, collected and distant when he was with Ino. He didn't know if this was his genuine self but all he knew was he was having fun joking around with Ino and he did not feel awkward at all.

"Sasuke?"

"…?"

"How long do hickeys last?"

Sasuke looked at her; she seemed depressed having those hickeys. Was she serious? She didn't actually know how long they would last? Sasuke refused to answer her question because he was scared that Ino wouldn't talk to him if he would tell her that it would last at least 5 days.

"Just rest, Ino."

Ino took the advice and closed her eyes, after some moments she did fall asleep.

_Should I tell her what Sabaku Temari told me?_ He thought, remembering his little talk with Temari. Nevertheless, when he thought about the costs _if_ he told Ino what was their conversation about. _Ino has the right to know but I refuse to tell her, a part of me is a little bit petrified._

Ino looked at the clock once again and figured out it was almost 9 in the evening. Holy crap, she was asleep for almost 7 hours straight. To her utter surprise, Sasuke was sleeping beside her. It was the first time Ino saw him sleeping. He probably fell asleep waiting for her to wake up. Ino changed into her bathing suits, which were a purple two-piece (she loved purple), but she wore shorts cause she felt naked just wearing her bikini and she managed to put concealers to those hickeys.

"Should I wake him up?" Ino asked herself in a very low voice. "Of course!"

"Sasuke!" she shook him brutally. "Wake the hell up! It's already late!"

He opened his one eye and saw Ino, awake. He sat but his vision was still blurry. He was just a little kid and Ino thought he was so cute.

"Hey," Ino said. "Hurry up it's already nine!"

Sasuke looked at Ino and he saw what she was wearing; Sasuke was a liar if he would say she didn't look attractive in it, she looked good in it indeed. For a reason or two, no man in the campus would deny how beautiful she was – and how she carried herself and her sex appeal were just plain sexy.

That's why everyone in campus was awfully shocked when Shikamaru broke up with her, no one in the school (especially the guys) thought it was a smart move for Shikamaru to break up with gorgeous and vivacious lady as she always was.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ino. "Don't stare at me! Staring at someone is rude!"

"Yeah, whatever," Sasuke got up from bed and went to the bathroom.

It was kind of cold, she didn't think it would be somewhat cold tonight but she could manage. The beach was tremendous and the waves were justly big. It was dark indeed but she could care less because beside her was Sasuke, who was wearing an ordinary tee shirt and shorts, and she just felt safe when Sasuke was around.

"You know," Ino started as they walked side by side next to the beach. "I did regret what happened last night."

He didn't bother to reply. He understood why, they were not even really dating and they did that. What he didn't understand why was she smiling if she regretted it?

"But that doesn't matter to me anymore," she said honestly. "I got over it."

"I can see that," his face was blank as usual. "You got over it pretty quickly, don't you think?"

"Actually, I can't really see the big deal about it," she focused her orbs at the wet sand they were walking on. "To be honest, I didn't even feel any uneasiness towards you… in fact, I can joke around with you more…"

She was really different from the women that Sasuke had met, he liked the fact that Ino wasn't afraid to express herself to anyone and it amazed him how could she be herself all the time. She was not like his fan-girls who would try to be someone else just to catch his attention.

"I feel the same," he confessed. "I feel a little bit comfortable with you."

"Really?" Ino sounded so amazed. "But seriously though, why don't you pick one of your fan-girls to be your girl…"

Sasuke looked disgusted. "Is that an appalling joke?"

"No," she shook her head. "Not at all, I was serious when I asked you that. But you know, you might like someone out of all your fan-girls. There are many of them after all."

"Not at least a bit interested," was his response. "You are aware how annoying they are, right?"

"But that makes them a girl…" Ino rolled her eyes. "They want your attention… especially Karin and Sakura. They are dead serious about you."

"Everyone can tell that," Sasuke scowled. "And I am dead serious too if I say that they are the most annoying of all."

"You see, I'd dated a bit a lot of guys before I actually fell for someone," Ino inserted a gloomy smile. "The guys I'd dated before were all the same — all of them wanted to impress me but the guy I fell for, he was different… he was too lazy to impress me, he was not the most attractive guy that I dated, he was not even humorous and sweet. Something that felt great just hit me and I just woke up one day and realized that I love him. The bottom line is… try and try until you meet the girl you always want, you'll find her… I guarantee that."

He just nodded. "Do you think he's the guy you always wanted?"

"Perhaps," Ino tried to smile but the grief was visible to her eyes. "Though, it turned out to be that I am not the one he always wanted. It happened to be _her_… Temari."

_Am I gonna tell her the truth?_ He asked himself on his mind.

"Ino, it's 11," Sasuke said, it had been 2 hours? Wow, that was fast. "We should go back now."

"But I haven't gone swimming yet!" Ino crossed her arms as she knitted her eyebrows. "Not fair!"

"It's cold," he reasoned. "Don't be stubborn; you'll catch a cold if you swim."

"Fine, you've won, I was defeated…" Ino half-heartedly sighed. "Let's go back."

They headed back to their room.

–

"Change to your pajamas now," Sasuke ordered, to the fact she was still in her two-piece. "It's getting cold."

"Why Sasuke?" Ino gave her a teasing smile. "Don't you want me to sleep with you almost half-naked?"

"No," he looked at her directly in the eyes. Here they were again, playing around carelessly. "If you're going to sleep with me almost half-naked, don't bother… I prefer completely undress."

"Your sexual hormones… it is radiating again," Ino said but she was always aware that it was just a joke. She took out her sleeping attire, a shirt and sweatpants. "You gotta' keep those hormones low, buddy."

Ino started taking of the top of her two-piece in front of Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes had gone wider, was she really that serious about joking with him that she would actually strip off in front of him?

"I-Ino what do you think you're doing?" he asked trying to be cool and not sound so nervous. "That's not a good joke."

"Weren't you the one who told me that you prefer sleeping with me naked?" Ino seductively winked at him. Ino was seriously torturing him! "Actually, I was not kidding at all."

Sasuke gulped and even if he was trying not to blush, he could not help it that's why there was little shade of pink on his pale cheeks.

"Oh, I was just kidding about me sleeping with you naked," she said as she burst out laughing, then she stopped laughing. "But I wasn't kidding taking off this top in front of you."

"Y-You have to get hold of yourself, Ino," he stated as if he was not feeling so anxious, he turned his back from her so he could not see stripping. He wanted to see of course, but he was more egotistic than that.

"Why bother?" Ino asked, enjoying the fact that Sasuke was being afflicted because of her behavior. "Didn't you tell me not more than 24 hours ago that you have seen everything already? So why are you so afraid to look at me now, huh?"

"Jeez, Sasuke, you are a chicken after all," she mocked as she laughed again. "You can look now, I have finished putting on my clothes like long time ago."

He looked at her. She called him what? A chicken, which hurt his pride. He was a narcissistic kind of person.

"What did you say?" he was looking irritated. "…Do you dare saying that once again, Yamanaka Ino?"

"Sure," she smirked. "You are a chicken, Uchiha Sasuke."

"…Is that so?"

She nodded as her reply. Sasuke moved towards her and then he stopped when his face was two inches from hers. Ino raised her eyebrow, what was he going to do now? He held her chin and his lips crashed down to hers as he kissed her with burning infatuation. After a half a minute or so, he stopped and pulled out. Ino was just so shocked that she didn't know if she kissed back or not but she was sure of one thing… the kiss was great.

"So," Sasuke gave back the mocking smirk she just gave to him a moment ago. "How was that feel?"

She was speechless; she covered her mouth and looked at everything but him. That made him smile even more. Her reaction was priceless.

"What Ino?" he looked at her, looking so amused. "Do you want me to kiss you again?"

No response came from her. She was just avoiding his gaze and her heart was thumping like crazy.

"Did you forget your name, Ino?"

"I-I am g-going to s-sleep," Ino rushed lying down in the bed as she covered herself with the blanket. Why did she feel so awkward about it? Didn't they do much more things than that not even a day ago?

_He's a jerk… a jerk that can kiss_, Ino thought as she forced herself to sleep knowing that everything would be back to normal again tomorrow.


	7. Haunting Breakfast

**Unpredicted Romance**

**Summary:** AU. Love is unforeseen. She was asked by Sasuke to pretend as if she is his girlfriend so Sakura, his arranged fiancée, would leave him alone. However, everything unexpected has happened.

**Chapter 7:** Haunting Breakfast

It was still morning but they got up early because of one reason: they had to enjoy this day. This was their last day to Okinawa, after all. It had not been so long when they arrived in this place but so much things had happened between the 'couple'. The most important part of it was that they became closer than they were used to be.

"Sasuke, let's grab something to eat," Ino dragged him to the closest restaurant nearby the hotel they were staying at. "Hurry up! I am so starving."

Sasuke was looking aggravated but he went. It was not like he could actually say 'no' to Ino. He had figured much that Ino was the kind of girl who didn't accept 'no' as an answer. However, in a way, she was the kind of person who didn't like hurting good people but she could be a real bitch.

"Slow down, Ino," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You'll eat, don't worry."

Ino and Sasuke spotted some familiar faces on a 4-seats table not so far from them. Kiba waved to them indicating to sit with him and Naruto but Naruto was just quiet (which was so not ordinary) and he looked so… problematic?

"Let's sit with them, Sasuke."

"Hell no," Sasuke replied, he was about to turn away but Ino stopped him. Sasuke didn't want to sit with them, he wanted a quiet and peaceful breakfast. With Kiba and Naruto that was just impossible for an observable reason. "Let's look for another table."

"Sasuke," Ino begged. "Please?"

He was defeated again. As said earlier, Ino didn't take a 'no' for an answer. They walked over to them and Ino sat across Naruto, then Sasuke sat beside Ino and that made him sat across Kiba.

"Yo," Kiba greeted with a grin. "What's up? I heard the rumor!"

"Let us order first," retorted Ino to Kiba as she looked at the menu. "We are damn hungry."

"What do you want, Ino?" Sasuke asked her. He looked collected, he had no expression whatsoever.

"'Am takin' this," Ino pointed out the grill spareribs with rice and egg on the menu. "What're you takin'?"

"Sure," he was still impassive. He decided to order; he chose ham with rice and cheese since it was breakfast. "Ino, what about your drinks?"

"Coffee will do," Ino replied as she smiled. "Kiba, Naruto, did you guys already order?"

"Yep," Kiba answered, Naruto was not talking. He was just there, sitting and pitying himself. "We just ordered."

Sasuke called the waiter. The waiter rushed towards their table, and was ready to take their orders. "Have you decided what to order, sir, ma'am?"

"We'll take one of this and one of this," Sasuke pointed out their orders on the menu. "And two coffees."

"Is that it, sir?" the waiter questioned. "It'll be 15 minutes."

Sasuke nodded and the waiter went off.

"What was I saying was I heard a rumor," Kiba started again with malicious smile on his face. "I wonder if it's true."

"What was the rumor about?" Ino raised an eyebrow and Sasuke was just quiet. "And who was it about?"

"About you two," Kiba gleamed nastily at the 'couple' in front of them. "About you, staying in Sasuke's room."

Ino wanted to blush about it but she must not. She had to act as if it was normal because they were 'together'. Sasuke didn't seem to care, he expected this to be a rumor especially he knew that he had stalkers, and yes, they were his fan-girls, obviously.

"Yeah," Ino said as if she could care less about this 'rumor'. "And what's the big deal 'bout it?"

"You guys did something, didn't you?" Kiba questioned excitedly and he was seriously very interested. "I wanna know!"

"And Inuzuka Kiba-san," Ino started cracking her knuckles as if she wanted to punch Kiba in the face awfully hard. "I cannot see why you have to know if we did something or not."

"Calm down, Ino," Kiba started convincing Ino that he was just joking and that he didn't mean it. When Ino didn't listen, anyone could see the dread in his eyes. "I was just joking… is it the time of the month?"

"You jerk! How dare you!"

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ino, stop! It hurts! Sasuke, stop your girlfriend!"

Ino calmed down as they sat again as if nothing had happened. Kiba was rubbing his cheeks after Ino brutally slapped them without any mercy. Sasuke was just still quiet and Naruto was not even saying a single word.

"Hey, Naruto," Ino called out Naruto's attention. "What's up? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"…'Am good," Naruto replied without any vigor. "…I just don't feel like talkin'."

"You?" Sasuke was shocked to what Naruto just said. "…Don't feel like talking?"

"Yeah, Naruto," Ino was shocked as well but at the same time she was worried about him. "It seems odd that don't feel like talking. There must something truly bad that happened to you. What's wrong?"

They could see the tears were forming in Naruto's eyes but it was apparent that he didn't want to cry. He was holding back his tears. Sasuke and Ino became more curious what happened to make Naruto this sad. Then all of their orders arrived at the same time (though Kiba thought it was not fair, because Naruto and he were the first ones to order).

"Hey, let's just eat," suggested Ino. "Let's talk about it while we are eating."

And they started eating.

"Kiba," Ino said as she sliced the spareribs on her plates. "What happened to Naruto? Why is he so depressed?"

"You see," Kiba swallowed the food before continuing. "Naruto lost his self-esteem."

"Huh? Are you joking?" Ino asked and definitely alarmed to what she just heard. Naruto had lost his self-worth? That was just one of the most impossible and ludicrous things ever. Naruto was widely known because of his self-confidence. "What happened?"

"It happened last night," Kiba's face expression became serious (which was peculiar as well), and Ino sipped on her coffee, feeling nervous. "Me, Naruto, Chouji, Lee, Suigetsu, Juugo and some other guys from different classes had gone shower together after swimming on the beach," Kiba paused; his tone became a lot more serious than before. "And all of us were naked, as in we didn't have any clothes from head to toe, then Sai told Naruto that he had always thought that Naruto didn't have a dick."

With that, Ino went red and spitted her coffee. What the hell was that? Was she supposed to hear this stuff?

"I am not done yet," said Kiba. "There was something more…"

"Okay, go on, Kiba."

"Then he said that he thought wrong because Naruto _does_ have a dick," Kiba paused dramatically again. "But a limp and tiny one, after Sai told him that he became like this."

Ino's jaw dropped. She didn't know how to react, was she supposed to be laughing or pitying Naruto at the moment? Nevertheless, she thought it was rude of Sai to say something like that – what he said was very offensive to any man. Real men had prides and they considered their 'tool' as of one them. Sasuke was just quiet and who knew what on earth he was thinking? He was just blank.

"Naruto," Ino moved her chair closer to Naruto and patted his shoulder. "Let me tell you something."

Naruto looked at Ino, she was smiling a little but it was genuine. Sure, she was a bitch but she didn't want her friends to feel bad about themselves. Especially this was Naruto, one of her closest friends.

"Size doesn't matter," Ino stated, as her smile grew wider. "It only matters to whores; whores think the bigger the better because they are cheap kind of women. Trust me; your you-know-what is not everything, that's not the only thing girls can be turned on to, personality matters ten times as that and I think you got the personality… don't be sad no more, k? You're just fine."

The sadness from Naruto's face had gone away. It was as if he saw a new light, he hugged Ino and thanked her. She was glad that he went back to normal.

"Yamanaka! Why are you whoring Uzumaki when Sasuke-kun is just right next to you?" Karin accused Ino, while Sakura was standing beside Karin. They were looking angry at Ino. Where did they come from anyway? "You really are a whore."

"Naruto, I am glad you are okay now," Ino pulled out from Naruto's embrace and looked directly at Karin and Sakura. "Oh, Sasuke won't mind since I am staying with him in his room. We are together alone. _All alone_."

Karin and Sakura's faces ware priceless. Ino smirked at them; she sure did have fun seeing them miserable. Served them right because they never learned. Ino moved her chair back to its normal place, where she was closer to Sasuke.

"Actually Ino was not whoring him," Kiba explained. "She was making Naruto feel better."

"So it is true? The rumor is true that…" Sakura said as she looked at Naruto. "That you have a small and shamble penis? Yuck!"

"I agree with Haruno," Karin looked disgustedly to Naruto. "It is a total turn off."

Naruto's world just ended. Was Ino just lying to make him felt better? His self-confidence was even more crushed than before because it was girls that said it. He felt so horrible, utterly horrible. It was the most humiliating thing that had happened to him ever since he was born. In contrast, Ino was really pissed at both women and wanted to kill them repeatedly.

"So frigging whores," Ino started off by giving them a stony glare. "If I tell you right now that Sasuke has a small and hobble dick… are both of you going to be turned off of Sasuke?"

"Ino, what the-" Sasuke was trying to be still cool after she just said but he was honestly annoyed. Why was he even in this conversation anyway?

Karin and Sakura's faces went absurdly pale, as if all their bloods had run out. If Naruto felt horrible, they felt million times more horrible than that. They felt wretched and dejected. Ino and Kiba burst out laughing because of their expression, even trillions of yens couldn't buy the expression they were wearing at the moment. Sasuke was not happy about this because of Ino (obviously) but Naruto felt a little better.

"I was just kidding, that was a hypothetical statement," Ino said as she stopped laughing and the two women sighed in relief. "But you bitches have to apologize to Naruto or I will torture both of you right now until both of you faint."

"Why would we do that?" Karin and Sakura questioned angrily. "You cannot torture us, Yamanaka!"

"Of course I can, be my guests," Ino grabbed Sasuke's face and pulled it closer to hers. Then, she didn't hesitate to kiss him right on the lips but she pulled out immediately to look at Karin and Sakura. "Try me."

Both women surely wanted to kill Ino, the most painful way they knew. Nothing could ever describe what they felt except the antonyms of happy. Everyone could see in the both women's faces that they were beaten and they gave up (at least for today). They turned around and walked out peacefully, saving themselves from more humiliation Ino had to give.

"Don't listen to those cheap kinds of women, Naruto," Ino tried to cheer him up and it worked! "As I said, size does matter to whores. And they are whores. So you shouldn't take their opinions seriously."

"Thanks," he gave her a smile. He would seriously get over it. "I really owe you one, Ino-chan."

"Don't mention it," Ino winked. "You are my friend and I hate them… so don't worry 'bout it. Let's just finish our food cause it's already cold."

"Ino, you really are a sadist," Kiba indicted. "That was funny though, did you see their faces?"

"I am not a sadist," Ino reasoned. "I just love to see them suffering."

"And you don't call that a sadist?" Sasuke inquired Ino. "Isn't that definition of a sadist?"

"Of course not!" Ino frowned. "Well actually it depends… but they honestly deserved that though."

"They sure did," Kiba agreed. "But are both of you are planning to go to the bonfire dance tonight?"

"We haven't discussed about that yet," Ino stated as she looked at Sasuke then back to Kiba. "But yeah, sure."

"I don't want to go," Sasuke said coolly. "I am going to stay at the hotel."

"Love, it will be fun," Ino pleaded sincerely while batting her eyelashes. "Please?"

"No."

"Love! Don't be a party pooper now!"

"Ino, no."

"Please! I beg you. I want to go!"

"No."

"Sasuke, if you won't go with me I will whore other guys at the party. And it will be your loss."

"And who told you that I am letting you to go to the dance?" Sasuke inserted a smirk. "You won't as well."

"What a jerk!" exclaimed Ino, starting to get upset. "Don't you dare taking away my freedom, if you don't want to go then don't go but I want to and I am gonna go!"

"Ino, keep your voice low," Kiba tried to calmed her down. "People are looking at us."

"You won't, Ino," Sasuke said, still calmed. "You'll stay with me."

"Over my dead body," Ino crossed her arms. "I will go with _or_ without you!"

Ino stood up and then walked away. leaving the guys behind. She was mad! How dare he? Even her daddy never took away her freedom. Who was he to her anyway? Just friends, no more, no less. That was it.

"Sasuke-teme, you should go after her," Naruto said. "What's so bad about going to the dance anyway?"

"Maybe Sasuke didn't want her to go so they could be alone together," Kiba gave a malicious look. "You know, do some mature stuff."

Honestly, Sasuke didn't know if he would come after her or not. He had a reason why he didn't want both of them to go and he seriously didn't know that there was a dance tonight. As said earlier, they had to enjoy this day because this was their last day in Okinawa.


	8. Treasured Kiss

**Unpredicted Romance**

**Summary:** AU. Love is unforeseen. She was asked by Sasuke to pretend as if she is his girlfriend so Sakura, his arranged fiancée, would leave him alone. However, everything unexpected has happened.

**Chapter 8:** Treasured Kiss

–

"What the hell is he thinking?" Ino pouted even more. "Why is he not letting me to go to the dance?"

"Ino," Tenten patted her shoulder. "Maybe Sasuke has a valid reason why, why don't you ask him?"

"Yes!" Lee agreed with so much energy. "Both of you should be more youthful and talk about things!"

"But why is he taking away my freedom?" Ino asked, becoming angrier. "He's _just_ my boyfriend, not my dad!"

_He's not even my boyfriend to be in fact,_ Ino thought.

"Ino, stop saying that," Tenten rolled her eyes. "Sasuke is a reasonable guy and you know that. And if you think about it, this is the _first_ time he disagreed with you... what's more, don't you think he doesn't want to go the dance because he doesn't want his fan-girls annoying him? You see, I'm pretty sure that his fan-girls would ask him _endlessly_ to dance with them."

_Why in heck didn't I think about that? I'm such a bratty little bitch,_ Ino cursed in her thoughts.

"Shit," whispered Ino. "Now I think I have to apologize, ugh!"

"You should," Tenten approved with a smile. "That'll be a nice move, Ino."

"Okay, I am gonna go now," Ino stood up and looked at Tenten then Lee. "Thanks, Tenten; thanks, Lee. You guys are such a great help. See ya later!"

"Bye, Ino!"

Ino walked off from the two. She had never imagined that she was so childish. Tenten was right, of all this time Sasuke never disagreed with any her decision. Why did she never realize that? Did Sasuke think that she was such a spoiled brat? She really had to apologize to him.

She breathed in and then breathed out heavily. This was it, she was now standing outside their room. She was pretty sure that he was here since she knew that he'd rather lock himself in the room than socialize with other people outside.

_Fuck, I am a bit nervous, I wonder what he will say,_ Ino said in her mind as she knocked on the door.

It was as if her heart wanted to get out from her chest, the door opened and clearly, it revealed Sasuke. He looked at her, and she did as well but she quickly looked away so she could avoid his eyes.

"Come in," he said, wearing his blank expression. She sat on the bed and he did as well. There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a few minutes until Sasuke decided to break the silence by talking first.

"Ino," he looked at her again in the eyes, her eyes were beautiful, and no one could deny that. "Listen…"

"No, Sasuke," Ino said as she looked down then looked at him. "I have to say sorry, it was my entire fault. I was such a brat for not thinking what you felt and I feel bad. Don't worry, I ain't gonna go to the dance anymore. I am sorry, I really am."

"I had my faults as well," Sasuke admitted. "I should have understood the fact that you wanted to enjoy this day because this is our last day in Okinawa."

"So what's that supposed to mean?"

"We're gonna go to the dance."

"Sasuke, really? I mean… thank you," Ino smiled as she threw herself to Sasuke to give him a hug. As a result, she was on top of him. But they didn't think this was awkward, Ino moved her face closer to his and alluringly whispered, "Sasuke, you are so sweet, I could kiss you."

Of course, she was just joking around, as usual. They were absolutely fine now, it was like nothing had happened between them. Everything was going so well, until the door opened, revealing the blushing Naruto and smirking Kiba.

"Oh, Naruto, look," Kiba said as he pointed at the couple in the bed and Ino was still on the top of Sasuke. "It looks like we interrupted something."

"H-How about l-locking the d-door if you g-guys are d-doing s-something?" Naruto suggested as he stuttered, still blushing. "B-Both of y-you are s-sick!"

"How about knock before you enter, huh?" Ino was trying not to look embarrassed, but she was not really as embarrassed as she supposed to be, Sasuke was just emotionless. "And yes, both of you are disrupting us."

"Both of you still have your clothes on, you guys barely started," Kiba noticed. "Thank goodness, though, I wouldn't mind seeing Ino naked."

"I wouldn't as well," Naruto agreed. "Ino's pretty hot to me."

Ino ragingly threw pillows at Naruto and Kiba. "Excuse me? Did both of you say something?"

"No, no, not at all!" they answered in one.

"I thought so," Ino smirked. "You guys need something?"

"Nah," Kiba shook his head. "We're just checkin' on Sasuke since he felt really bad that he argued with you… you know as his friends."

"Really?" Naruto was amazed to what Kiba had said. "Didn't we go here to see Sasuke-teme crying?"

"Naruto, you dumbass," Kiba smacked Naruto's head. "Why did you say the truth?"

"My bad," Naruto scratched the back of his head. Sasuke just glared at them, and take note; Ino was still on top of him. "But it looks like they are doing fine."

"Yeah," Kiba nodded and looked at the couple. "Too bad, but are both of you going to the bonfire dance tonight?"

"Uhuh," Ino said excitedly and got off from Sasuke. "And I'm so excited."

"Teme," Naruto gave Sasuke a mischievous look. "Looks like you can't resist your girlfriend after all."

"Shut up, dobe."

"So, did both of you get a girl?" Ino asked. "Who are you going to the dance with?"

"None," Kiba and Naruto said, as they looked down together, depressed. "We couldn't get no one."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Ino smiled. "If you guys didn't get a date 'til tonight, I will dance with both of you."

"Thanks, Ino," they said in unison again, but they still looked depress. "I guess we'll be fine."

"Wow, both of you synchronize," Ino observed with amuse look. "Do you read each other's mind?"

"I guess we better go," Kiba said, looking sad still. "Sorry for interrupting both of you."

"Yeah," Naruto gloomily said. "I guess we'll see each other later."

They walked out of the room. They were both sad, it was too bad that Ino's closest guy friends didn't get dates yet. Although, neither of them would admit that they were best friends. Most of the time, Ino would stay over at Kiba or Naruto's house. Heck, Ino even knew their secrets like where they hide their pornographic magazines and DVDs, what they were afraid of, who were they fantasizing about, etc.

_Dammit! Those two disrupted us, where's my kiss anyway?_ Sasuke thought angrily.

–

The bonfire dance had come and girls wore their cutest sundresses, some just wore their bathing suits; as for boys, most of them were just wearing shorts, half-naked.

"Sasuke," Ino called out as she pointed at Naruto and Kiba. "It's Kiba and Naruto… they look so… dispirited?"

"Maybe they couldn't get anyone," stated Sasuke calmly. "Though, I'm not really surprise."

"You're mean," Ino said as she looked at Sasuke's eyes. "Even though they are hopeless when it comes to girls, they are still my friends, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I pretty much figured that out."

"Ms. Lovely," Ino turned around when she heard someone calling her, and she saw Sai with his fake smile. "You look so exquisite tonight."

"Sai, guess what?" Ino stared at Sai with her I'm-a-bitch look in her face. "You have to apologize to Naruto."

"What for, Ms. Lovely?"

"For what you've told him when you guys took a bath together with other guys," Ino gave him a glare. She hated this guy so much because of his rude attitude towards people. "What you said was foul."

"But I just said the truth," Said defended, looking down. "Is saying the truth offensive now?"

"No, but, saying that rude stuff is."

"I understand," Sai looked in her eyes, he was serious. "I'm going to apologize to him."

Ino watched Sai going to Naruto, who was sitting on the bench with Kiba. Both of them still looked so sad. Damn, was it really that depressing if you didn't get a date? In Ino's point of view, she couldn't really see the big deal about not having a date.

"The first song will be up," Tsunade's voice on the microphone was heard. "Dance with whoever you want, and go close by the bonfire."

"Nice," Ino commented excitedly as she reached for Sasuke's hand to drag him near the bonfire. "Let's go, Sasuke."

"Wh-What?"

"Come on now," he was defeated. As a result, they were in the middle (close by the bonfire) with other couples, dancing closely. Her arms were loosely encircling his neck and his on her waist. And of course, there were haters. Karin and Sakura, obviously. Apparently, they wanted to dance with Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Ino whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear. They were looking at each other's eyes. Oh, how much she adored those beautiful eyes of his.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Going to the dance with me."

"Ino?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"You look… beau—fine tonight."

"Is that a flattering remark?"

"…If you want to think that way, then sure."

"But that doesn't mean you can get into my pants."

"Hn," Sasuke gave an arrogant grunt and smirk. "Let's see about that."

"Try me."

The first song had ended, and Ino was quite hungry. The first song was like 7 minutes, but it seemed so fast. She did enjoy the dance, of course. She sat on a bench with the murky Naruto because she found out that Kiba had gotten a date before the first song ended and Naruto couldn't. And Sasuke, he was getting Ino her food because he was just being nice.

"Hey, Naruto," Ino smiled at her blond friend. "Want to dance?"

"No."

"I feel sad," Ino acted as if she was really sad. "You turned me down."

"N-No, I-Ino," Naruto stammered and convinced Ino it wasn't like that. "It's just like, I don't feel like dancing no more."

"Look at Kiba," Ino pointed Kiba with his date. "He's got a date because he didn't lose his hope and he asked so many girls."

"I did as well."

"Huh?" Ino was shocked, every girl he asked out turned him down? What the heck? "You mean they all… never mind that! Stand the hell up and go to the girl you always want to date and ask her for one dance!"

"I-Ino…" her words were powerful and courageous. It was as if in a heartbeat, he became spirited again. "Yeah! You are right! I should do what you said. Thanks, Ino! You save me again."

Ino watched Naruto walking away and she saw Sasuke coming. Her stomach growled; wow, she was indeed hungry. Sasuke sat beside her and gave her the hamburger she was craving for, and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks," Ino said as she took the hamburger from Sasuke's hand. "Huh? You are not eating?"

"I'm not hungry, Ino."

"You sure?"

"Hn."

Ino was about to bite her hamburger but when she saw Shikamaru and Temari not so far away from them, she lost all her appetite. She did not want to eat anymore, why was she still so affected? They did not even look so sweet, and Shikamaru… he didn't even look so in love with her when he looked into Temari's eyes.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Sasuke, why did she stop all of the sudden? And then he noticed her eyes, they looked fuming. Then he looked at where she was looking at, he had figured out why. She was jealous, and he was somewhat angry because he didn't like seeing her hurting. "You okay?"

Ino just nodded as her response. "Come on, I felt like I wanted to dance," Sasuke grabbed her hands and led her on the dance floor, close to Shikamaru and Temari. What was he thinking? "It will be fine, Ino."

He was embracing her; he was somewhat hurt seeing Ino this jealous. How could Ino love this guy? And why? Maybe it was a right choice after all not telling her the truth. He knew darn well that if he told her the truth, she would leave him hanging and run to Shikamaru.

"Ino," he started, still holding her in his arms. "I'm here to listen."

"I'm jealous," she admitted, the tears were forming in her eyes. "I really, really am."

"I could tell," said Sasuke. "You still love him, don't you?"

"Yes," the tears ran down on her face. "Maybe, just maybe, I still cannot get over the fact that I love him a lot."

He hated to say this but he did not like the fact that Ino admitted without any hesitation that she still loved him. Nevertheless, he was the one who asked, wasn't he? She was crying on his shoulder quietly, he really did not want to see her crying, really. Sasuke tightened his embrace to let her know that he was always there for her.

"S-Sasuke?"

"…What?"

"I-I c-cant b-breathe, y-you a-are c-choking m-me."

He loosened his grip as he brushed away her tear and she was… smiling? What was with her? He was amazed how her mood could change so easily. Wasn't she was mourning less than two minutes ago?

"Thank you," she tiptoed and quickly kissed him on the lips. "That was for everything you've done for me for this day."

It was just a quick kiss and it didn't even feel so hormonal and hot, but it felt different to him. Because when he thought about it, this was the first real kiss she gave to him, sure, she did kiss him twice before but that was just because she wanted his fan-girls to get mad and she kissed him when the time she was drunk. That little kiss was surprisingly memorable.


	9. Of Unconfident Choice

**Unpredicted Romance**

**Summary:** AU. Love is unforeseen. She was asked by Sasuke to pretend as if she is his girlfriend so Sakura, his arranged fiancée, would leave him alone. However, everything unexpected has happened.

**Chapter 9:** Of Unconfident Choice

–

It was lunch, and they were there, at the bench they were sitting on when she was crying over her encounter with Shikamaru. It was the bench that witnessed how he had comforted her when she was once sad over her ex-boyfriend. Now, they were sitting on this bench again but the situation was completely different from before.

"Hey Sasuke," Ino called him; she could tell he had been worrying about something since the last few days. "What's happening to you?

He shook his head and spoke, "Nothing."

"Yeah right," Ino rolled her eyes, and she gave him a look that told him that she was already aggravated. "I'm a friend you know. You can tell me whatever."

"It's about…," he started as he sighed. "…the engagement between me and the daughter of Haruno group."

"You mean Sakura?" she arched an eyebrow. "…the nauseating skank?"

He nodded.

"So what about you and her?" she asked. "Are you guys gonna get engaged soon?"

"No," he answered, he didn't know what to feel anymore. He was very confused as of the moment. "My father and I had a talk."

"Go on," she reached for his hand and held it tightly. "Just tell me everything."

He held her hand tightly as well. "My father told me that if you and I don't get engaged in three months, I have to marry Haruno."

"What?" she was shocked. What in heck? She couldn't believe this. "I-I mean a-are you like s-serious?"

"Yes," he looked at her in the eyes. "I'm sorry for bringing you in this kind of mess."

"Don't say that, Sasuke," she just gave him a small smile. "I don't regret no nothing… but what are you planning to do?"

"You have two choices," he pointed out. "The first choice is continuing what we have started, and the second choice is tell everyone the real truth between us—that we are only friends and I have to marry _her_."

"Sasuke?" she was vacillating. "Can you explain to me the first choice? Do you mean like… we just have continue pretending or… I really have to get engaged with you?"

He didn't know what to answer. He wasn't sure, this was so sudden. It just had been almost three months since they started pretending. It just had been nearly a month when they went to Okinawa, and it just had been recent since they became close with each other.

"Sasuke, could you please answer my question?"

"W-We just have to continue pretending," he was irresolute with that reply. Ino could feel the sweat on his hand, which she was still holding. If Ino would let go of his hand, that meant she chose the second choice. But she didn't, she couldn't leave him hanging. They were friends after all.

"Well," Ino smiled brightly. She was not certain of this, but she had decided. "I'll go with the first choice!"

Sasuke was shocked. He didn't expect to get an answer from her this quick. But he was thankful that she chose the first choice, he didn't know what he would do if she chose the second one. He'd probably go nuts or suicidal. Nevertheless, why? Why did she choose the first choice?

"I-Ino…" he just stared at her.

"I bet you want to know why I chose the first option," she said considerately and he waited her to continue. "Well, you see… I have two reasons why I chose the first option. The first reason is, it seems really exciting, interesting, and fun…"

He stayed quiet. He patiently waited for her second reason.

"…and the second reason is, I don't like seeing you being sad. I know you won't be happy with her, so as your friend, I'm still gonna help you."

If he was an emotional person, he would cry. However, he didn't, instead, he let go of her hand and pulled her into a rigid hug.

"A-Are you sure?" he whispered, his jaw was shaking. He held his breath for a moment, but honestly, he was scared that she might change her mind. "Are you… really sure?"

"Nope," admitted the beautiful blond. "I'm not really sure with this but I am really sure that I can't leave you behind just that."

"…Thank you, Ino."

–

It just had been a day since she compromised to him that she would still help him. Ino lay down in her bed, it was already night. Today was Friday, no school for tomorrow. Yay! She was just looking at the ceiling, thinking what would happen next. But then, her thoughts were disturbed when someone knocked on the door.

"Hold up," Ino stood up from her bed and walked towards the door. "I'm coming!"

She was alarmed to see Sasuke standing in front of her. He seemed so depress and gloomy, this worried her. What was he doing here? She told him to come in, so he did. They were just standing there, a few inches from her bed.

"Sasuke?" Ino initiated the talk. "Are you okay?"

He didn't say anything. He just walked onto her and embraced her. She could sense that something was wrong… really wrong.

"Tell me what's wrong, Sasuke."

He didn't reply, he just fell with her in the bed; he was on top of her and he was still hugging her. This made Ino's heart thump like crazy. This was not an inside joke, this was different. She knew something was definitely not right.

"Sasuke?" she called him quietly, he was still on top of her and his embrace was still tight. He didn't respond, she cocked her head little to see that he was… sleeping? "Oh good… he fell asleep and he is sleeping on top of me. Did he come here so I could be his pillow?"

_You really owe me an explanation, Sasuke._

"You must be really tired, huh?" Ino asked Sasuke, but she knew she wouldn't get any reply because he was already sleeping peacefully. "We'll talk tomorrow, good night."

_**(Next Morning)**_

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings; this was definitely not his room. His room was not yellow and purple as far as he could remember. He noticed that… he was top of Ino? What had happened? He tried to get off her without disturbing her sleep, but failed. The moment he moved, she had awakened, she rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bed.

"Ino?" he sat beside her. "What am I doing in your room?"

"That's a good question," Ino yawned as she cracked her neck. "What are you doing here? Why did you just come here last night and hug me and then fall oin the bed and slept on top of me?"

"…I did that?

"Yes, Sasuke. You did that," stated Ino, she was annoyed. Did he have amnesia or something? "What was with you last night? You looked so sad."

With that, he realized what happened last night. "Father…" he muttered. "Ino, I gotta go."

"Not in your life!" Ino stopped him, she was angry now. "Tell me what happened to you!"

"Father had a heart attack and he is confined in the hospital," he explained, her eyes had gone wide. "I have to go."

"How's your dad?" asked Ino, very worried. "Is he going to be fine?"

"I don't know," he confessed sadly. "But I think he'll be alright."

"So you went here yesterday because you were stressed out?" she put her hand on his cheek, her face was so angelic. "Is it okay that I'll come with you to the hospital?

He nodded. "Thanks, Ino."

"I'm just gonna take a shower real fast, wait for me, mkay?" Ino stood up and went straight to the bathroom.

_**(At the hospital)**_

"Where's his room, Sasuke?" Ino asked, while holding a basket of assorted fruits.

"We're here," Sasuke turned the knob and they entered. They saw Fugaku… and he was perfectly fine. "Ino, just put the fruits on the table."

Ino did what he said. She greeted Fugaku with warm smile. "Sir, how do you feel?"

"It was not anything serious; um… what do you want me to call you, my soon-to-be daughter-in-law?" Ino was shocked at Fugaku's question. Daughter-in-law, eh? So, Sasuke had already told his dad that he chose Ino?

"I think Ino will be enough," Ino gave him a genuine smile. "It is really good to know that it was not anything serious, sir."

"What did the doctor say?" Sasuke asked his dad, he was emotionless as usual. "And where's mother?"

"The doctor said it was just a mild attack due to stress, I can go home tomorrow," Fugaku was emotionless as well. "And I told your mother to go home to get some sleep."

"I'll go outside to get some air," Sasuke said, Ino could feel the tense between them. "Do you want to go with me, Ino?"

"Nope, you go ahead," Ino shook her head. "I'll be staying here so your dad won't get bored and lonely."

"Suit yourself then," Sasuke open the door and went outside. "I will be back."

"Sir, would you like some oranges?" inquired Ino with warm smile to the older Uchiha. "I'll take off the skin for you, and they are really sweet and seedless. You'll love them, sir."

"Sure," he smiled back at her. "Thank you, Ino. And do me a favor, call me 'father' instead of 'sir', you'll be my daughter soon you get married to my son."

"Okay, father," she thought wrong about the head of Uchihas. She thought he would be rude and snobby, but he was here, smiling at her gently. She started taking off the skin of the oranges.

"I can see why he has chosen you to become his wife," he complimented her. "You're an amazing lady, Ino."

Ino was shocked; the great Uchiha Fugaku was actually giving her such flattering remarks. She was grateful because the words he just uttered were spectacular.

"Thanks, father."

"You changed my son," he affirmed, her heart wanted to leap out of her chest when he said that. Why? She didn't know why either. "He became less distant from his own family than he used to be."

"Was he really distant before?" inquired Ino, she was concerned. "Who _was_ Sasuke…?"

"To tell you the truth it was my fault that he became distant from our family," he heaved a sigh. "When I told him that instead of Itachi, I want him to take my place as the head of our businesses, we barely talked… he was avoiding me," his eyes looked sad. "And he became more distant when I set him up with the daughter of Haruno group. I can see that she is not his ideal woman to be his wife – and I didn't know he already had you, I am sorry..." his gaze landed on Ino's eyes and he lowered his head. "Since the night he introduced you to us, my relationship with my son improved. Thank you."

"Please don't bow at me," Ino gave him a warm smile. "He changed not because of me; it was because he wanted to."

He shook his head and smiled back at her. "He changed because he loves you."

_It's not like that, he doesn't love me… we are just pretending._

"I beg of you," he closed his eyes. His voice was sincere. "Don't leave my son."

_Did I really choose the right decision…?_

"I can't predict the future, si—father," Ino said. "But I will try best not to."

"I'm glad, Ino."

Visiting hours were finished so they had to go. While driving, there was a weighty silence between the two. However, knowing Ino, she never liked silence so she decided to break it.

"You were listening to us when we were talking," Ino asked. "…weren't you?"

"I didn't hear _everything_," he answered as he blushed a little, Ino rolled her eyes. "Just a little bit."

"You know, your dad loves you," her tone was soft. "He _really_ does."

"Hn," he cocked his head a little. "He loves his companies more than he-"

"That's not true!" she cut him out. "If you just saw his eyes earlier… he was very sad."

"Whatever," this topic was quite awkward for him so he decided to change the topic. "Are you hungry?"

"Kind of," she replied. "…Are you?"

"A little," he stopped the car. "Let's eat in this place."

"Wow, this restaurant looks a little flashy, don't ya think?" Ino observed as they got off the car. The restaurant looked indeed great. There was no doubt that this restaurant was expensive and luxurious. But it was okay, they were rich, remember? "I've never eaten here before… oh well, it's not bad to try something new."

He grabbed her hand as they entered the prestigious restaurant in front of them.


	10. Proposing, Guilt, and Love Hotel

**Unpredicted Romance**

**Summary:** AU. Love is unforeseen. She was asked by Sasuke to pretend as if she is his girlfriend so Sakura, his arranged fiancée, would leave him alone. However, everything unexpected has happened.

**Chapter 10:** Proposing, Guilt and Love Hotel

"Ino," Sasuke said, kneeling. Hundred pairs of eyes were looking at the two. Ino was acting as if she were stunned and shocked that Sasuke was proposing to her. "I've known you so long…"

Heck- they'd been planning this since yesterday! They were planning how things would work in the proposal, they were thinking how would they catch attention and most of all, they were planning how to make the proposal believable.

"Sasuke…"

"I've always been happy when I'm with you," Sasuke looked at her in the eyes. Ino knew they planned this but this was quite embarrassing than she had ever thought. He was here in the school corridor, kneeling next to her… asking her to marry him. Even if it wasn't for real, this made her happy. "And… it's just that, I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you…"

_Wow, could you get any cornier?_ Ino thought.

"Go on," Ino smiled at her 'boyfriend'. "I'm listening."

"What I'm trying to say is," Sasuke continued as he pulled out a luxurious ring from his pocket. Everyone was holding their breath as if it was the most awaited scene in the movie. "Would you let me keep you forever and make you happy?"

Everyone was silent, waiting for her answer.

"What if I'd say no…?" asked Ino. "Would you cry?"

"I'd die," he answered without any doubts. Ino could see Sasuke's fan-girls crying and they looked so… suicidal?

"Yes," Ino said simply. "Yes, I'm letting you to keep me forever and make me happy, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke stood up and put the ring on her finger. Everyone (most of them) cheered for newly engaged couple.

In a snap, just like when they started 'dating', the news that they were engaged was everywhere.

--

A day after the proposal, everyone was confronting her about it. And no one could have guessed how happy Inoichi was. He was very happy, so was Sasuke's family.

_Wow, everything happens a little fast,_ the blond-haired thought.

She heard someone knocking the door. "It's open, come in."

"Sweetheart," her dad said. "Sasuke-kun called in our house phone; he said you weren't answering your cell phone."

"He did?" Ino flipped her phone and saw 3 missed calls. "Oh yeah, he did call. My phone's been in silent, maybe that's why I didn't know that he'd been calling me."

"Are you having a date with him?" Inoichi asked, smiling mischievously.

"I don't know," replied Ino. "Thanks for informing me, dad."

"Do you need something else, princess?"

Ino shook her head. "I'm fine, dad. Thanks."

"I'm going then," Inoichi stepped out of the room.

Ino dialed Sasuke's number. After one ring, he picked up his phone.

"You called me?" was her opening statement.

"Yeah."

"And that's because…? Oh, let me guess!"

"…?"

"You miss me, don't ya?"

"Not that, Ino. I just saw you this afternoon."

"So if it's not that, what is it then?"

"Tanabata festival, tomorrow."

"Oh, and?"

"…Do you not want to go?"

"I don't have a man to go with, Sasuke. If I go there alone without a date – it'll be embarrassing; especially I am in my late teens. I don't want to become a laughingstock."

"I…I've never gone to any kind of public festival before…"

"Cut the bullshit out, Sasuke. Point it to the point already!"

"Fine, go with me tomorrow."

"Huh? I am pretty sure I've missed heard you. Can you like repeat that?"

"Go with me to the festival tomorrow."

"But I thought you do not like parties or festivals?"

"…I just want to try it out."

"And you chose me to go with you because…?"

"…because you are the closest woman in my life."

Ino paused. What did he mean by that? She wanted to ask him what he meant but then, she didn't because she felt that it would be awkward.

"O-okay. I'll go with you then."

"I'm going to pick you up tomorrow noon."

"About what time?"

"…Quarter to 5."

"Okay. Is that it?"

"…Yeah, that's it."

"Bye," with that, Ino hang up the phone.

_Gosh, what am I going to wear for tomorrow?_ Ino thought as she pouted. It had been so long since the last time she went to a festival with a guy.

-

She looked at the clock; it was 4:30PM. She had tried lots of Yukatas on but she didn't feel right with them. For heaven's sake, she'd been trying Yukatas on since 8 in the morning. She had not eaten anything yet, but she did not feel any hunger.

Someone knocked on the door, and she opened it. She saw Sasuke wearing a blue and white Hakama, and she noticed that he was holding a big box.

"Oh hi," Ino greeted as she let him in. "Nice Hakama."

"Hn," he ignored her compliment. "Here," he gave her the big box he was holding. "My mother wanted me to give this to you."

Ino accepted the box. "And what's this?"

"Open it," he said.

Ino did as what she was told. The content of the box was a luxurious-looking purple Yukata with matching Obi (sash). She had never seen a better Yukata than this one. It was made of expensive silk and it was stitched by classy threads. It was wonderful.

"Oh gosh," Ino was speechless. "This is like… so beautiful."

"My mother said you can have it," he uttered. "She told me that she wore that when she got engaged with my father."

"Hey can you call your mom?" she suddenly asked. "I want to talk to her."

He was confused. However, he did as what she said. He dialed his mom's number, and the moment the phone rang, he gave the phone to Ino.

"Hello, ma'am?" Ino asked.

"Oh, Ino-darling, I told you to call me mom, instead." Sasuke's mom's voice was so gentle.

"Um sorry, mom." Ino apologized. "I've received the Yukata you sent to me."

"You did? Did you like it?"

"I love it, and thank you. I appreciate your kindness towards me but I cannot accept your gift."

"Why not?" Mikoto's voice became dismayed and Ino felt the guilt.

"It's because this Yukata has sentimental value to you, mom," Ino paused. "I cannot accept this because this Yukata was the Yukata you wore when you got engaged to your husband."

"Oh why, please don't feel that way. I didn't have any hesitation to give that Yukata to you," Mikoto sighed. "That Yukata is important to me, indeed. However, I give that Yukata to you for a reason. I want you to have that Yukata because you are such a very wonderful and astounding lady, Ino."

"Thanks, but still…"

"You know, you do not know how happy I was when Sasuke told me that he was going to propose to you. Not only me, but also Fugaku."

"Thank you again, but are you sure that I can have this Yukata?"

"I am absolutely sure, Ino."

"Thank you, bye, mom."

"Bye, Ino."

Mikoto hang up the phone, so did Ino. Ino gave the phone to Sasuke and sighed once again.

"I feel guilty deceiving them," admitted Ino as she focused her gaze on the bed sheet. "Especially your parents are very kind to me."

He hugged her and then whispered, "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

--

People were everywhere wearing Hakama and Yukata, there were countless of parades, and there were colorful bamboos everywhere.

Colorful and small papers were hanged on the bamboos. It made the festival colorful.

"Here's the paper and pen," Ino gave Sasuke a small blue paper and a petite pen. On the other hand, Sasuke just looked at it with an arched eyebrow.

"What am I gonna do to these, Ino?"

"You're gonna lick the pen and chew the paper and your wish will come true," said Ino with an obvious sarcasm. "Well, you are going to write on that small paper what you've been wishing for and then we'll hang the paper on the bamboo."

Sasuke and Ino started to write their wishes on their own paper.

"Done," Ino fold the paper and hanged it on the ultra-skinny bamboo beside her. "Hope my wish will be granted. Sasuke, looks like you're having fun writing your wishes… you're taking so long. Can I see what you wrote?" Ino tried to read what was on the paper.

"No," Sasuke said defensively. "Mind your own business."

Sasuke wanted to write some more but Ino was annoying him so he decided that he'd just fold it and hang it on the bamboo as high as possible so Ino couldn't reach it.

"You're a jerk," Ino glared at him. "Why will you not tell me what you wished for? If you'd, I'd tell you mine."

"For the last time, no."

"Ugh," Ino crossed her arms on her chest. "You're mean, let's just eat... I haven't eaten yet."

Sasuke nodded. When they were about to walk, the rain started pouring down quite hard.

"Oh shit! Run!" Ino exclaimed as they both ran off with random people to the nearest shade that could protect them from getting wet.

They both stood under the shade. They didn't know that it was going to rain, stupid weather forecast. It was a bit disappointing for them because they just got there. "So, what're we going to do now, Sasuke?"

"Hotel is the wisest choice," he pointed out. "But the car is parked 3 blocks away from here."

"But Sasuke, we'll need the car to go to the closest hotel," stated Ino. "Are there any solutions you could think off?"

Sasuke stared at the reddish pink building with colorful lights and neon signs as its designs. The building was not far away from them, maybe 3 minutes walk. Ino saw him look at it.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Ino looked at him; the terror was visible in her eyes.

"We don't have a choice, Ino," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It won't hurt us to stay in there for one night."

"Oh hell no! Over my dead body, don't count me in to go inside of that Love Hotel with you," Ino frowned. "Love Hotel is only for sick and disgusting old couples! And I – achoo!"

"See? You're already caught a cold!" he was worried. "Ino, if you'd continue being so stubborn, you'd get a fever."

She was defeated. They walked towards the Love Hotel.

-

After endless of dragging and hesitating, Sasuke convinced Ino to enter in the Love Hotel. They headed on the booking section to get their room.

"Good evening, sir, madam," the server greeted them with cheerful tone. "May I help you?"

Ino could not look at the woman in the counter because she was awfully embarrassed. She could not help but to avoid the gazes of the people around them.

"We need a room," explained Sasuke as if it was nothing.

"Sasuke, we need 2 rooms!" objected Ino. "One for you, one for me!"

"But madam, I do not think that's possible," the lady said. "This is a Love Hotel for a reason; you cannot stay in a room alone. In addition, the availability of the rooms is shortened right now because the today's festival was for couples and it's raining so… Love Hotel is in demand."

"Whatever," today was not a good day for Ino. "Then give us our room key already, if anyone that I know saw me here I'd have to kill myself."

"Sir, madam, what kind of rooms do you have?"

"Give us the most luxurious ad most demanded one," Sasuke replied. "Here's my credit card."

The lady took his credit card and slid it on the computer. "Here's the key, sir, madam. Enjoy your night together and make each other warm."

They rid in the elevator and immediately looked for their room. Ino had a bad feeling about this. They unlocked the door and both of them were very speechless. This was not the room they were expecting.

"Ohmigod…" she whispered. "God, I wouldn't mind if you'd kill me now, really."

They looked at each other. "Sasuke, tell me what the heck is this!"

The room's design was too unimaginable for them, even for Sasuke. The room's walls were covered with countless of pornographic photos of women. It was as if the pictures of naked women were its wallpaper. They walked towards the bedroom to see what was in there, framed pictures of couple doing it and chained handcuffs. But it was the bed's design surprised them, it was round, it had a lot of sex toys on it and the bed sheet's design was… nevermind that! They had to change to a… less sexual room as soon as possible!

So much for most luxurious and most demanded room.

They reached the phone and call the booking section; they wanted to ask the lady to change their room. But sadly, she couldn't because there were no more rooms that were available. They thought of leaving the place but the rain was too hard that it was flooding outside.

Sasuke looked at Ino, "I apologize."

"You should," muttered Ino. "I feel so weird in this room."

He didn't reply. Ino started taking off her kimono. And this made him talk, "W-What are you doing Ino?!"

"Taking off my clothes," she replied as if it was nothing. "It's really wet and you were the one who told me that I might get sick."

He turned his back on her. "Take that off in the bathroom."

"Why bother, you've seen my body already and you already did it with me," she teased. She knew that if she'd keep going, he'd feel tempted since they were in the Love Hotel. And they were surrounded with X-rated materials. Ino leaned closer to Sasuke and whispered on his ear seductively, "Don't you wanna do it with me?"

Sasuke was sure as heck that he would not be able to just play around with her right now… especially in this environment.

"Ino, stop," Sasuke could feel his hormones rising up as he tried to stay away from her. "Please…"

_Let's see if you're going to give in,_ Ino thought wickedly.

"No way," Ino was having fun, clearly. She could see that Sasuke could barely control his temptation. Ino pulled Sasuke and crashed her lips on his. He could not control himself any longer, the temptation and lust were eating him up. He gave in and kissed her back for a minute, and then pulled out, so that he could start kissing (eating) her neck. He was already lured, now he could not hold back… and Ino knew that. Ino pushed him and muttered, "…Stop."

Sasuke stopped and looked at her eyes, "Is there something wrong?"

"Get off of me," she commanded him as she avoided his eyes. "I was just teasing you… I can't do it, we're just friends."

He got off of her. He understood what she was saying quite well. "I understand," Ino could feel the disappointment in his voice. Maybe her teasing went overboard this time.

Sasuke stood up from the bed and walked away. "Sasuke, where are you goin'?"

"There's a couch in the living room, I'll be sleeping there," he answered her, without turning his back to look at her. "I was lured, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch. You could sleep here."

"If I'd sleep beside you, I might not keep my hands off of you," he admitted as he continued to walk off the bedroom. "Good night."

_Ugh, what have I done,_ she poked her forehead and felt guilty.

-

**Authors Note:** I am disgusting, I know! I didn't update for almost 4 months. I am bad, really bad! Even if I didn't update this story for too long, people were kept on favoriting this story. Thank you so much, you guys were so amazing. And I am so sorry, don't worry. I'm going to finish this story. That's a promise. Still, I feel bad. Ugh. Please, please, please, if you say grammatical error, point them out. And I cannot wait to hear you thought about this chapter since this chapter is long (well for me, it is). Oh, and this story is almost done, 3 to 4 more chapters! Oh gosh! I know right! After this story, I will be writing a new multi-chapter story. Do you guys want it to be AU or not or just a little AU-ish?

PS: And my description of my Love Hotel is actually for real, some Love Hotels are just like that. LOL.


	11. Truth Does Hurt

**Unpredicted Romance**

**Summary:** AU. Love is unforeseen. She was asked by Sasuke to pretend as if she is his girlfriend so Sakura, his arranged fiancée, would leave him alone. However, everything unexpected has happened.

**Chapter 11:** Truth Does Hurt

She had to apologize.

After the night in the Love Hotel, he barely talked to her. He must felt offended to what she'd done. She swore, she didn't mean to go that far. It was not her intention, really. She'd never thought that he would get hurt, nor she had never thought that he would not talk to her after that.

So, as a result, she promised to herself that when Monday came, she would apologize to him. And today was… Monday. Maybe apologizing was the best way to start the week.

Just as she thought, Sasuke didn't wait for her at the parking lot like he always did. Now, she felt really bad. She heaved a sigh and walked towards that school building, alone.

This was not really usual for her. Why did she feel really sad when he did not call last night and the other night before he went to sleep? He always did that – he had to do that. Since day one (the first time they started pretending), he'd called her every night – no matter what he was doing.

_Ugh, why do I feel so weird?_ She asked herself as she stomped her feet._ This is so not me._

Maybe she'd just gotten used to it. Maybe he was just spoiling her a little too much. Or maybe, she missed him even though it was just two days ago since they went to the festival together.

She entered the school building and looked for him right away, this feeling was killing her. She didn't remember when was the last time she had this feeling, was it because she felt guilty, or was she missing him? Maybe both, but she could care less about this feeling. She just needed to say 'sorry' as soon as possible.

She heard his voice not so far away from each other – bingo! She didn't have to look for him and waste for more energy. When she heard his voice, she headed to the direction where his voice was coming. As she'd gotten closer she heard another voice- a girl's voice. She hid behind the wall and listened intimately. As she listened closely to Sasuke and the girl's conversation, she'd recognized who owned this girl's voice.

Temari.

She was about to walk through the door to drag Sasuke away from her when she heard what was their interesting topic was about.

"Have you told Ino yet?" she heard Temari asked Sasuke. She wondered why she was in the conversation in the first place. This must be important.

_What does this bitch mean?_ Ino asked herself as she listened closer. As long as she remembered Sasuke didn't tell her anything significant; that was why she waited for his response. However, he did not reply at all. This had to be bad.

"So you did not, huh?" said Temari to Sasuke. Ino didn't know what was going on, what were they talking about? This was wrong.

_Is he keeping anything from me that I should know?_ She asked herself again as the bad feeling she had a little earlier had gotten a lot worse.

She heard Temari's voice again, "Why did you not tell her? Are you that scared that she'll leave you behind just like that and run to Shikamaru if you'd tell her?"

Ino bit her lips and the tears were forming in her eyes. And then she heard Sasuke's answer and this broke her heart a lot more, "That's right. I could not tell her because I… I am scared that I might lose her if I ever told her."

Ino suddenly could not hold her feeling any longer and walked in the room the two were already in. Both of them were shocked and Sasuke was afraid. He felt like that she heard everything and this would cause her heartbreak. And he would not like to see her hurt.

"Wh-Wha-What are you… you two talking about?" Ino finally found the words to spit. "S-Sasuke, w-what is it?"

"I'm selfish and I hurt you," he admitted as he bowed his head. This was the first time she saw Sasuke cry, she did not expect this. "I apologize."

"What did you do?" she inquired him, and she was very nervous to what he was about to say.

"I kept to you something that you should know," his jaw was shaking but still had managed to talk straight. "And I have no excuse."

"What is it?" she repeated her question, but now, she was much more anxious to what he'd say. "Tell me."

"When we were in Okinawa," he started as he focused his gaze on his feet, "Temari and I had a conversation…"

"W-When w-was t-that?" her heart was thumping crazily that she stammered. What would he say? Why did she feel that she'd get hurt if he ever told her this?

"When I went to the room you were supposed to share with her to get your things," he answered right away, but he still could not look her in the eyes. "We talked… and we had an agreement."

"C-Continue…" she could have sworn that her heart was beating faster and faster.

"She told me the truth about her relationship with Nara," he paused for a second. "I was supposed to tell you that they were never together and the incident you saw while you were still dating him was a big misunderstanding… "

"H-Huh?" she was confused, she saw her ex screwing Temari with her very own eyes. "I-I don't understand!"

"Temari wanted to tell you the truth after she talked to me," Sasuke said. "But I told her not to; I said I would do it, but I just couldn't tell you."

"I bumped to Shikamaru in a party of a friend and he was drunk," Temari said, she clenched her fists as the tears started falling down from her eyes. "He could not drive, so I drove him home… and I took advantage of him being drunk… I told him I was you."

Ino wanted to bitch-slap Temari but her whole body froze. The guy she'd always loved had been so faithful to him? How long had she cried thinking that he cheated on her?

"He loves you, Ino," Temari continued. "He never looked at me as he did to you; I am sorry."

Ino bit her lips again, and why did Sasuke not tell her about that if he knew all along? She thought they were friends! Why would he hide something so important from her?

"Why did you do that for?" Ino looked at Sasuke as soon as she recovered from the shock. "We were friends, weren't we?"

For the first time, he looked at her. _Were friends? _Why was it past tense? "You heard me; I didn't want to lose you."

"I could not believe that all you thought of was yourself," Ino told him, she was hurt. She couldn't believe that the guy whom she trusted hid something from her. "You didn't want me to become happy, did you?"

Ino took off the engagement ring and dropped it on the floor. "You are the worst jerk I've encountered so far."

She walked away slowly from them as she wiped her tears.

-

And after that incident, he didn't see Ino for the rest of the day. Sasuke was worried, but he still didn't have guts to look for her and face her after he'd done. He felt horrible, and the news that the wedding was off was all over the campus.

He lay on his bed and there was nothing in his mind but her. The way he saw her crying earlier made him feel worse about himself.

The door opened and it revealed his mom, "Dear, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Just like what you heard, the wedding is off," he said, his mom could see the sadness in his eyes. His mom walked into his bed and sat on it. "But don't ask why it is off. I hurt her, mom."

"Did you try to fix it?" she asked, concerned.

"There's no way she'd forgive me," he sat up. "I hurt her way too much, I was so selfish."

"How did you know that, dear?" his mom touched his cheek, she used to do this when he was young. "Ino loves you; I know she'll be forgiving you someday."

"I don't know, mom."

"Do you love her?" she stared at his eyes, and she saw hesitation. He didn't know how he'd answer her, they'd been just pretending after all.

"I just don't want to lose her," he answered truthfully. "I really don't."

"You do love her," his mom smiled genuinely. "And you must tell her that."

-

The next day, he was looking for her, maybe his mom was right. He thought of this all night; he realized that he didn't want her to know that Shikamaru was still in love with her because he didn't want her to be with Nara – he just wanted her to be with himself and nobody else.

Ino was nowhere in sight. And then he saw Tenten passing down the hall; she and Ino were pretty close, maybe she had an idea where he could find her.

"Hey," Sasuke grabbed Tenten's arm. "Do you have an idea where Ino is?"

"Why should I tell you?" Tenten arched her brow and jerked her arm. "You hurt my friend!"

"I did," he divulged with shame. "That's why I have to go see her to tell her -"

"She's gone," Tenten cut him off; even if she didn't want to tell him, she couldn't help it when she saw how determined he was to find her. "She went somewhere far…"

"Where?!"

"You should not come after her," Tenten pointed out. "She's with Shikamaru now; and she told me the real thing between you guys – that you guys were never really together."

He was speechless. With Shikamaru? She sure did not waste any time to get back with her ex. He felt his heart throbbed and his organs inside his stomach tore up into pieces.

"Do you love her for real?" Tenten questioned, his eyes were full of sadness and even though he didn't answer, she knew that he indeed loved her.

-  
**A/N:** OMG. I updated, after a hell of a long time. Happy Easter to everyone! I could just update because it's spring break and I have time to update my story. I am so sorry if you are disappointed to me because it took me like four months to update this story. I feel bad and people were kept on messaging me to update this story. So sorry and thank you so much. Take care, everyone. Oh, and this will** not** become ShikaIno. And expect the unexpected.


	12. The Fairy Tale

**Unpredicted Romance**

**Summary:** AU. Love is unforeseen. She was asked by Sasuke to pretend as if she is his girlfriend so Sakura, his arranged fiancée, would leave him alone. However, everything unexpected has happened.

**Chapter 12:** The Fairy Tale

"You did not elope with Shikamaru?!" Tenten stared at Ino, shocked. "I thought you went somewhere far with him! Didn't you tell me that?"

"I did," Ino sighed, she was hesitant. "We tried – Shika and I tried to elope; Temari wasn't lying when she told me that he still is in love with me – but I'm the problem, I feel like there are no sparks between us."

"And how'd you know that?" Tenten arched her eyebrow. "Didn't you guys only skip school for three days? What could you know in three days?"

"Now, I feel so bored when I'm with Shika," she admitted as she looked at her friend with sad eyes. "He wouldn't joke around with me; he could read me easily for heaven's sake – no fun!"

"What did you do with him in three days? Just watched clouds?"

"We made out and we tried to have sex," Ino said bluntly as if it was not private. "He was sorta ready – I felt like he wanted to do it with me, but I could just not do it!"

"Are you still in love with Shikamaru?" inquired Tenten, seeing Ino so confused was one of the things was pretty uncommon. Usually, Ino would know what to do at everything.

Ino looked dejected but still replied, "Not sure."

"Do you even like him?" Tenten tried again.

"I'm not sure, either," was her reply. "All I know is everything has changed… a lot."

"You know, Sasuke was looking for you like 2 days ago," Tenten pointed out. "He wanted to see you so bad."

"Why was he looking for me?" Ino asked eagerly. Why was she waiting for a certain answer? "What did he tell you?!"

"He said he needed to tell you something but I'm pretty certain you know why," Tenten patted her shoulder and smiled. "Why don't you talk to him? You know, to confirm it."

"I can't," her gaze dropped down on the floor. "I'm with Shika now. I'd feel bad if I'd just leave Shika behind, knowing that he loves me after all this time."

"Wouldn't you feel worse if you'd stay with him even if you know darn well that you don't love him anymore?"

Her world stopped. This was when she realized Tenten was right – Shikamaru wasn't the guy she wanted to be with – the guy she was ought to be with was the guy she'd been hanging out for the last few months. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

--

"Troublesome," the pineapple head said. "Why did you call me all of a sudden?"

"Shika," Ino's lips shivered, no one could have blamed her for being this nervous. "I don't know when but I have stopped loving you."

Shikamaru was a smart guy. The last three days he spent with her weren't just as joyous as it was before they broke up. Nonetheless, he still didn't like this.

"You know…" the tears just fell from her eyes, "I was really sad when you broke up with me. I felt betrayed and I wanted to do things that were irrational."

"I broke up with you because I knew that when you saw me with Temari, you've lost your trust in me," he uttered sadly. "I thought you'd come back to me after few months; when I confronted you a few months ago after the break up – I was willing to fight for you and I wanted you back badly but when I saw how Uchiha comforted you after my confrontation, I thought I really lost you to him."

"It was because of Sasuke," she said. "He is the reason why I stopped loving you."

"Did you really…?"

Ino nodded for her reply. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't deserve this but I just can't fool myself." She turned her back on him and walked away slowly. "Goodbye."

--

Stupid weather forecast. They didn't say it would be raining today – raining hard in that case. Ino parked her car and looked at the mansion in front of her – Sasuke's house.

She stepped out of the car and ran to ring the doorbell.

_Dammit, I shoulda bring an umbrella,_ she thought as she still waited for another 3 minutes for anybody open the damn gate.

The maid led her and handed her an umbrella. They entered the house and Sasuke's mom was just really grateful to see her and gave her a hug right after she saw her.

"Oh Ino, my dear," Sasuke's mom said as she pulled out from the hug. "You're all wet! You should change before anything else," she looked at the maid and ordered her, "Please do get her some clothes."

"Ma'am, if you please follow me," the server looked at Ino, and Ino just nodded as her reply. Maybe it was a good idea to change clothes since it was freezing cold.

After 15 minutes or so, she'd done changing and the maid gave her a cup of hot cocoa. Sasuke's mom sat next to Ino on a relaxing couch.

"I'm glad to see you," Mrs. Uchiha said, her eyes were full of joy. "And we all miss you here; may I ask what brought you in our humble home?"

"You're still so nice to me," Ino replied as she felt a little guilty. How could Sasuke not feel guilty deceiving his mom? "I wanted to see Sasuke, if he's here."

"Oh, he's here," the older woman answered. "But he's kind of sick. He's not doing too well after the breakup."

"Is he okay?" Ino became suddenly anxious. Why would he not be doing so well anyway? She was just kidding, heck yes she knew why! That was why she was here. "Am I able to see him?"

"Yes, please see him. I know he does want to see you."

"Can I go to his room now?"

"Definitely."

--

Knowing that his door would be locked, she used the key his mom gave to her. She didn't know how would she face him but she still wanted to see Sasuke. Badly.

Ino opened the door and saw him sitting on the floor with emptied bottles of expensive wines. He looked at her, and stopped what he'd been doing – drinking. Ino walked towards him and sat next to him.

"I don't know how to start," Ino was the first one to break the silence. It saddened her to see him looking so broken and depressed. "But I know I don't want to see you being like this."

"I thought you went somewhere far," he said, dragging his eyes away from her. "With him."

"I did," she looked at him then looked away, "but I realized I wanted to go back."

He stared at her as he touched her cheek. "I apologize to what I've done."

"No," Ino smiled sadly. "Don't apologize that you kept that secret from me," Ino held his hand on her cheek. "Apologize to me because you didn't stop me and tell me that you had feelings for me."

"But you ran away," was his rebuttal. "You ran away from me after I told you what I kept from you."

"Sasuke, I did not run away from you," she said. "I walked away slowly and you still did not stop me."

"You still went away."

"Because you wouldn't tell me that you kept that from me because you loved me," Ino retorted as she gazed down. "I wanted you to say it."

"Will I get something if I say it now?"

"You won't know if you won't try," Ino smiled. "Go ahead, try it."

"I…" he gulped. "I… I do love you."

"Why?" she asked again. "What made you? Why me?"

"Because you're Yamanaka Ino," he smiled for the first time in a week. A week ago, he was able to smile because of her – during the festival. "The girl I want to be with every damn second of my life. Because Yamanaka Ino is the only I can be comfortable with… Now, do I get something?"

"I dunno why but all my sources point to yes."

No words being said, he leant towards her and kissed her overpoweringly as she did the same. But then she pulled back. Sasuke stared at her, "You're not just teasing me again like you did in the hotel, are you?"

"Absolutely not," Ino grinned. "I'm just thinking, how funny it is that we started this not knowing this would happen. And like, well… I never realized until earlier that I got over Shika without me knowing some time ago… because of you."

"Probably you just got used to cry over him and the thoughts that he was the first man you loved."

"Probably."

"Isn't it unfair that you didn't tell me you love me too?" Sasuke asked as he slanted an eyebrow.

"Are you being childish because of the wines you drank?"

"I'm not being childish," he defended. "I've never been childish until now – Ino, just now. Just say it."

"Make me," she dared, "if you can, Uchiha Sasuke."

And then he kissed her again and this time, he was the one who held back. "And?"

"Okay, okay," Ino surrendered. "Love you too. Now, can we get back to we were doing previously?"

"My pleasure," he didn't hesitate, he just kissed her like this was the last time.

--

THE END.

--

**A/N:** I know! Yes, people, this is the end! This story is twelve-chapter story. I though, I'd write more but I wanted to end everything in here so we all could get on in our lives. YES! I want to thank all of you for being more than amazing. Many stayed nice and loyal despite my late updates. Again, Thank you so much. I love y'all! And sorry to everyone that is disappointed because this is the end. If you saw any grammatical errors, please report them to me.


End file.
